


Love is Illogical, Let's Just Hate Each Other

by lonelyghostie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Chatting & Messaging, Denial of Feelings, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kinda, Libraries, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Semi Eita Swears, Shirabu Kenjirou is Bad at Feelings, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit, kawanishi taichi is a good friend, semi is trying his best, soft semi eita, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghostie/pseuds/lonelyghostie
Summary: Semi Eita just wants a functioning air conditioner during summer season. That's why he decided to go to a public library with great internet connection and majestic AC.What he didn't expect is the upcoming pain he has to deal with in a seemingly peaceful place for falling in love with a complete stranger.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Shirabu Kenjirou, Kawanishi Taichi & Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Kawanishi Taichi & Shirabu Kenjirou, Oohira Reon & Semi Eita, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shirabu Kenjirou & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 135





	1. Stupid Broken AC & A Dead Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome to this disaster of a fic. i wanted some semishira and this au came to me in the middle of the night so here it is,,

"Why in the heck is it so hot?" The ash blond haired boy groaned. 

It's been hours and he's still lying on the floor with his arms and legs spread out. When he woke up at 10 in the morning, he was sweating bullets. That was a huge red flag because usually it was cold, the way he wanted it. 

His mother, somewhere inside the kitchen, cooking lunch, let out a soft giggle that had Semi pouting. She was making fun of him again. 

"It's summer, Eita. It's normal for it to be so hot." She said in a sing-song tone of voice. "Now, get up from the floor and set the table, won't you?" 

Yes, it was undoubtedly summer. The worst season there was. But Semi Eita spent his time before summer break preparing for the worst. The worst being the hot blazing heat of the summer sun that could burn one's eyebrows. 

That's why he has at least three electric fans, loose sleeveless shirts and an air conditioner installed in his room. The air conditioner was previously broken and he had it fixed by his father for summer. 

But it had only been three weeks in and the damned AC broke again. Magically. Out of nowhere. Just broke for no reason at all. 

And that's the only reason why Semi was being a mopey bastard right now. His father laughed at him when he got out of his room with sweat pouring down his face and all, and his mother dismissed him like it was nothing. 

They wouldn't know how he feels. They _enjoyed_ the heat. _Aliens_ , Semi thought bitterly.

Now here he was, sitting and eating food at their dining table with his parents who were all smiles and rainbows like the world wasn't ending. 

"The world isn't gonna end just because the AC is broken, Eita." Mother commented as she passed a plate of katsudon to him. He begrudgingly took some and put it on his plate. 

"Did you read my mind?" He asked her, sending a suspicious look towards her way. 

"I know how you think." She shook her head, a small smile on her lips. 

_Not only aliens, but also mindreaders_ , he almost shivered at the thought. Creepy. He turned his head to his father that was quiet the whole time. 

"Dad, can you fix—" 

"No, sorry, can't." His father cuts him off, stuffing his face with food. 

Semi knew fully well that his father _can_ fix it. It's just that for whatever reason there is, he refuses to. Semi sighed and slumped in his seat, resigned. 

+

There are three fans turned on and giving him air. He's sticking his face right in front of the three that are surrounding him but it's _not enough_. Why did Semi have to suffer such treachery? 

He sighed dramatically and flopped to the floor of his room, laid on his back. He didn't expect his summer to go like this. All he'd been doing for the past week of the break was biking around the town in the morning on the rare times he does wake up early. That's it really. 

The rest is just him staying cooped up in his bedroom, playing music on his phone or talking to his annoying friends. 

Speaking of annoying friends, his phone won't stop buzzing. He huffed and reached out for the device that was inches away from his hand and then he opened it and examined the messages he received with scrutinizing eyes. 

It was Tendou. It was _always_ Tendou. 

**[Mitochondrihoes; the powerhouse cells]**

**Tendou**

Y'all 

Semisemi 

Hey 

Hey 

Hey

**Ushijima**

What?

**Tendou**

Not you, ushi-chan 

**Semi**

What 

**Tendou**

Something happen? ( ͡°ᴥ ͡° ʋ)

**Semi**

Yeah, the frickin AC broke 

**Tendou**

HA 

succ 

**Semi**

I hate you 

What am I supposed to do now???? 

**Ushijima**

Have you tried the fan? 

**Semi**

Yes,, it doesn't quench my thirst 

**Ushijima**

Drink water. 

**Tendou**

That's not what he meant 

**Reon**

Isn't there a new library near your house? 

**Semi**

What library do you speak of 

**Reon**

That new one in front of Starlight cafe 

Heard that the place has good internet and an even greater AC 

It's probably as cold as ice in there 

**Semi**

Like my soul 

Thnx reon 

You're a lifesaver unlike the other two 

**Tendou**

I save lives just fine ヘ（。□°）ヘ

**Ushijima**

Drink water. 

He set his phone to the side, deciding to go check the place out. It was only three in the afternoon and he had nothing else to do anyway. 

While Starlight Café was a nice place, it was too small and too crowded most of the time for Semi's liking. Hopefully, the library was larger and spacious. He doesn't think a lot of people went to the library during summer so if he was lucky enough he'll be the only one there. 

He won't be reading books. Books don't interest him in the same way that music does. The single thing he will do is sit and use his phone after finding a section and hiding there. 

_Hmm, maybe I'll go there everyday until dad fixes the AC_ , he thought whilst putting on his shoes. 

It wasn't that bad of an idea. As long as he stayed quiet the librarian can't kick him out for being there. With that in mind, Semi got on his bike and set off to do his quest. 

.

The library had two floors. On the first floor, right when Semi entered, he saw a couple of round tables and chairs where people could read or do whatever peacefully. To the left was where the librarian was sat at the reception desk. 

The librarian was surprisingly young-looking and was on the verge of falling asleep. Semi made sure to be quiet as to not be seen. From afar he could see stairs leading to the second floor and antiquated bookcases and shelves lined up.

The moment he had stepped in the place, cold air hit his face. It was almost like the air during winter season. Semi mentally noted to himself to send out a thousand thank you's to Reon later. 

He sped past the reception desk and silently dashed for the stairs like he was some kind of thief sneaking around someone else's house. 

Upstairs, there were fewer round tables. Only two of them in fact. But what made up for it was a wide purple couch. Semi had a feeling that it would be _very_ snug. 

_Holy heck, I want to sleep here_ , the thought crossed his head all of a sudden. Yes, sleeping on that couch was a need. 

So far, the library was empty. The only people here were him, the librarian, and the books. At least that's what Semi thought until he walked pass one section just to see in the corner of his eye, a body lying on the floor, the upper half leaning on the bookcase. 

He paused then took a step backwards. 

The supposedly dead person hadn't moved. If the person was alive then they weren't aware of Semi standing there, staring at them with a shocked look. The reason for that could be the open book that was on top of the person's face, covering their features. 

After knocking himself out of his stupor by pinching the skin on his forearm, he moved towards the other in panic. 

"H-hey." He involuntarily spoke up, almost choking over his words. 

Nearing the body, he saw a little twitch. Good to know the person was alive. Great, now Semi will die of embarrassment. 

He watched as the person slowly raised their left arm and took the book off of their face in a graceful cat-like way that had Semi wanting to stare a bit longer. And then he locked eyes with the person and froze. 

Staring back at him was a person of another planet. Perhaps Semi was just being cheesy (and he's not the type of guy to be cheesy) but the person, a boy, despite his atrocious unevenly cut bangs was gorgeous. The other had copper colored hair and taupe orbs that were observing him in a bored manner. 

Semi Eita doesn't know what it is but he felt like the wind got knocked out of him and it's not supposed to be a wonderful experience but this one. This could be an exception. 

In a moment of ineptitude and awful brain-mouth coordination, Semi slipped out the words that were directly from his thoughts. 

"You look lovely." 

A hush fell over the two of them and they spent a minute, that felt like thirty, just looking at each other. Semi more gob smacked and the copper haired boy more surprised. The expression was on the boy's for only a few seconds before he went back to being emotionless once more. 

"Thank you sir," The other replied, sounding polite but with sarcastic undertones in it. "You look quite dashing yourself." 

Semi felt a spark of annoyance at the politeness the other was showing. He had a feeling that he wasn't completely lying though. 

"Uh..." He rubbed his nape sheepishly, breaking the eye contact. "What's your name? I'm Semi Eita." And then he held out a hand. 

As if to add to Semi's pain and discomfort, the boy just stared at his hand and then grabbed the book he had on the side, opened it to a random page and placed it on top of his face again which signaled the end of the conversation. 

Semi wetted his bottom lip, putting his outstretched arm back to his side. He glanced one last time at the quiet boy before scurrying away to the couch he was yearning to sleep on. 

Just his luck that on his sitting position on the couch, he could still see the copper haired boy from afar that remained unmoving. He sighed, opening the front camera of his phone just to be met with his grimacing face. To his horror, his cheeks were slightly tinted pink. 

This is just an excellent experience, isn't it? 

At least the internet, air conditioner and couch were sublime. 

.

**[Mitochondrihoes; the powerhouse cells]**

**Semi**

Pls end me 

**Tendou**

Gladly 

Where are u 

(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

**Semi**

The stupid library 

Btw reon 

Thanks 

It's marvelous in here 

**Reon**

You're welcome 

**Tendou**

It's too far from home ( ；∀；)

Oh well 

**Ushijima**

If the library is so marvelous, why would you want Tendou to end you? 

**Semi**

Because,, 

I humiliated myself 

**Tendou**

Owo? 

What happened? 

Spill the tea 

**Ushijima**

What does Owo mean? 

And why would Semi spill the tea? 

**Reon**

It's just an expression Ushijima 

**Semi**

There's this cute boy who was laying on the floor and I thought he was dead,, 

Spoiler alert: he wasn't

**Tendou**

And?? 

**Semi**

I told him he looked lovely

And he told me thank you and said I look dashing 

I introduced myself and he ignored me 

Now here I am, still sitting on this couch and my butt hurts 

It's been an hour 

He's on his phone now 

Send help I don't think I can walk out of here 

**Tendou**

OMG 

It's love!!! 

**Reon**

I don't think that's love 

**Tendou**

Love at first sight!!! 

**Reon**

Tendou pls 

**Semi**

Tendou pls 

**Ushijima**

Tendou pls 

**Tendou**

(◕ᴗ◕✿)

Ushiwaka-chan~ 

**Reon**

Whatever you're going to say, please leave it in your private messages 

**Tendou**

You wound me 

It's not like I'm going to say something bad 

**Semi**

What should I do? 

Someone help me 

**Tendou**

Shut up semisemi and stop pretending like you're not only staying there to stare at lovely boy 

**Reon**

I agree with Tendou 

**Ushijima**

Yes. 

**Semi**

I have nice friends 

I hate you all 

.

**[Kawanishi Taichi]**

**Shirabu**

Taichi 

There's a creepy guy who keeps sneaking glances at me 

What do I do 

**Kawanishi**

Idk dude 

Kill him with kindness? 

You're great at that aren't u 

**Shirabu**

I'm not even kind 

What 

**Kawanishi**

Where are u anyway 

Since you're not here, Goshiki won't stop pestering me 

**Shirabu**

That's your problem

I'm at a library 

**Kawanishi**

I didn't know u could read 

**Shirabu**

What's that supposed to mean 

I was just minding my own business, laying on the floor and reading about zombies when this one dude came up to me 

**Kawanishi**

Knowing u, u probably looked dead 

**Shirabu**

It's something I perfected 

**Kawanishi**

Should I be concerned? 

**Shirabu**

:) 

His name's Semi Eita 

**Kawanishi**

And I assume u didn't introduce yourself? 

**Shirabu**

Nope 

He looks older than me 

And he said I looked lovely 

Creepy 

**Kawanishi**

It's a compliment, Ken, it's not supposed to be creepy

Wait did u just say he called u lovely

**Shirabu**

Yes

**Kawanishi**

Do I smell a brewing love story 

**Shirabu**

I can't take u seriously when I imagine u saying that with a straight face 

**Kawanishi**

Shut up salt u wouldn't know it's love even when it hits u on the face 

**Shirabu**

Sure 

.

**Shirabu**

Oh thank God, he finally left 

Wtf 

It's 6 already 

**Kawanishi**

Go home dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how public libraries work nor do i know what it looks like so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> also, I was too lazy to give them nicknames in their chats bcjwkwndjw


	2. Lovely Boy

Semi doesn't know what kind of lovestruck ghost had possessed him but he finds himself drifting off more often than not. It's not like zoning out is a bad thing, the bad thing about it is the reason why he's doing it. 

Of course it just had to be that boy he met at the library, to which Tendou has him dubbed as 'lovely boy'. Just reminiscing about it and remembering every single moment that happened brought redness to Semi's cheeks much to his embarrassment. 

His parents were fully aware of his difference. They kept cooing and snickering at him when they saw him lost in his thoughts either at the dining area or on the floor of his room. 

"Our boy's growing up." 

"Will this just be a hot blazing summer fling or the real thing?" 

"So, who is it, Eita? They must be very sweet to have you turning red like that?" 

"Summer love!" 

His reaction to this every time is either flipping them off and muttering curses to them behind their backs or plain pouting with his eyebrows furrowed. 

It didn't help that the spirit possessing his body kept urging him on to go back to the library and he was absolutely helpless to it. He took off with his bike the same time each day at three in the afternoon to go to the library. 

_I'm only doing this because of the AC_ , he tells himself each time. _If dad fixed mine then I'll definitely stop going._

That's what he tells his parents too. 

"Going to the library again?" His mother asked, stopping him by the door. A knowing smirk was on her face. It didn't fail to irritate Semi. 

"Yes," He gritted out. "The heat is killing me, mom." 

"The heat of love?" She perked up and Semi imagined sparkles surrounding her. 

He shook his head no and walked out of the house. His mother followed after him and kept watching him. 

As he biked away, she yells out a "You don't have to tell us right now, Eita! But you have to introduce them to us soon!" A few neighbors who were outside turned their heads to him and started whispering to themselves. 

No, Semi's ears did not turn red. 

It's been five days since he last talked to 'lovely boy' but he goes to the library anyway because Semi always saw him in the same position in the same area, acting dead. Semi took to claiming the couch on the second floor as his. He and the other boy were the only ones who were ever there anyway. 

Semi fell asleep on it once while he was staring at the copper haired boy, wondering as to when he would get up and actually do something. He woke up at six to find a box of strawberry milk along with a note on the small coffee table that was placed in front of the couch.

'If you have something to say to me, then do it. Stop staring at me. Weirdo.' 

Semi frowned and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. The other boy really just called him a weirdo, huh? He's not a weirdo and he's also not staring. 

Other than annoyance though, there was something else bubbling in his chest. He gently grabbed the small box of milk and examined it. The note was disagreeable but the box of strawberry milk was strangely endearing. 

He nodded to himself before plucking the straw from behind the box and then pricking it on top. He took a sip and hummed. 

Pleasant. 

On the sixth day of going to the library, he bought two strawberry milk boxes from a nearby vending machine and hid it inside the small sling bag he always brought with him just in case no drinks and food were allowed inside. He doubted that the sleepy librarian would care though. 

He didn't buy another one for lovely boy because he wanted to though. It was only to repay him and also because he needed an excuse to talk and ask for a name. Semi can't just keep calling him 'lovely boy' in his head. 

As much as he wanted to deny it, Semi was curious and he was painfully drawn to the other. 

That's why he stirred up a lot of courage before going up the second floor. He approached the section the boy was normally laying at with the milk box clutched on his hand. His grip on it was tight, almost crushing it but Semi was too busy focusing. 

Finally, he was there, awkwardly towering over the still boy. He opened his mouth, no words came out. He closed it and then opened it again. Still nothing.

Ah, he was a helpless fool. 

. 

Shirabu Kenjirou doesn't know what's up with the weirdo. He also doesn't know why he kept going back to the library even when he knew that he was being stared at. There are a lot of things that Shirabu doesn't know and he feels like an idiot. 

He tells his best friend and his friends so. 

**Shirabu**

I keep coming back, I can't stop 

Am I being possessed?

Aaaaahhhh, this sucks 

**Kawanishi**

You're in love 

Really, everyone was useless. 

**Shirabu**

Ushijima-san my body's moving on its own 

**Ushijima**

Do you need a doctor? 

Hopeless. 

**Goshiki**

I shall help you, Shirabu-san! I'll get the ropes! 

Shirabu glared at his phone. His friends, no, these idiots were no help at all! They were even more hopeless than Shirabu originally thought they were. Whatever, if it can't be stopped then he'll just obey the ghost controlling him then. 

People don't just grow concern for strangers overnight or rather the first time they see them. That's not how anything works. Shirabu believes you have to know someone to actually care for them properly. 

But for some reason, that's not the case when it came to the weirdo. Shirabu even bought milk for the weirdo before going home because he fell asleep on the couch and he _must_ be thirsty after hours of staring, right? He even went as far as to leave a note. 

When someone won't stop staring at you and kept sneaking glances then surely that meant they had something to say. It's been days, almost a week, and Shirabu is tired of waiting. 

And to his utter surprise, on the sixth day of pretending to be dead on the cold floor as he waited for the other, he felt a presence near him. _Very near_. Weirded out and a bit scared, he took off the random book that he used to cover his face from the bright lights of the place. 

Only to be met with the sight of the weirdo's face, up close to his. Close enough that their noses were almost touching. The other's head was blocking the light. He was crouched next to Shirabu's body and he looked like he was observing Shirabu. 

Their eyes met and Shirabu sharply inhaled some air. Ah, this really sucked. 

Semi Eita, the weirdo, was undoubtedly really handsome with his ash blond hair, sharp brown eyes and pouting lips. This was unfair. 

They stayed on their positions, frozen and not knowing what to do but look into each other's eyes. Shirabu doesn't know how long they stared at each other, unmoving but it felt like hours. 

Until he realized what he was doing and whacked Semi on the head with his book. He watched as Semi widened his eyes in surprise before promptly falling on his butt. Shirabu scrambled and put some distance between the two of them whilst his cheeks pinked. 

_Why am I blushing like an idiot?_ He cursed in his head and looked away. 

"Weirdo," He hissed at the other, who had a stupid expression on his face. "Seriously, what is wrong with you?" 

It was at that exact moment that understanding dawned on Semi's face and his cheeks turned pink the same way that Shirabu's did. Shirabu almost grinned at this. They were even now at least.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong." Semi mumbled out and Shirabu almost didn't catch it. 

A condescending grin automatically appeared on Shirabu's face. "Of course. Staring at someone isn't wrong or creepy at all. Sorry for misunderstanding, sir." He kept his tone kind as he talked. 

To his satisfaction, Semi reddened in what seemed to be exasperation. 

"You're a brat." Semi spat out though his words lacked malice. If Shirabu didn't know any better, he'd say that Semi almost sounded fond. 

He slowly relaxed back to his original position now that Semi was away from him and he observed as the ash blond haired boy fumbled clumsily, searching for something. He spotted a milk box a few inches behind the other boy and lazily pointed at it. 

Semi whirled his head around and quickly grabbed it. He then shoved it to Shirabu's free hand, encouraging him to accept it as he spoke out a small, "Here." 

"Huh? What?" Shirabu uttered out without thinking. What's this supposed to be? A peace offering of some sort? 

"It's for you." 

Obviously. He knew this and he should be rolling his eyes at the other but instead, he felt his face flush. Seriously, his body was not cooperating with him at all. The ghost should leave him already. "I- uh- why—" He stuttered out and then decided to shut his mouth because he was embarrassing himself further. 

He peered at the other and saw the amused and satisfied smirk painted on his face. He felt like playing dead once more. 

Swallowing down the lump in his throat and ignoring the hotness of his face that was probably really red, Shirabu wrapped his fingers around the milk box and inspected it like it was poisoned. Strawberry flavored. The same one he bought for Semi the other day. 

"Whatever," He said after a while of zoning out, wondering what the purpose of this was. Peace offering. "What do you want?" He asked, tone borderline accusing.

Semi brightened and then beamed at him in a close lipped smile. "Your name, please. I can't just keep calling you lovely boy." 

The confession of the other calling him by that ridiculous nickname had Shirabu snorting. He's taken back to the first day Semi spoke to him and said he looked lovely. Weirdo. 

"I know your name and I still call you weirdo or creep." Shirabu pointed out, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb on the milk box. 

"Are you saying that you want me to keep calling you lovely?" 

Shirabu paused at this and then reddened even more. "Shut up! That's not what I meant." He protested and glared at Semi. 

Semi only grinned, looking like he had won. "Give me your name then." 

"Ugh," Shirabu huffed and hurriedly opened the milk box with the straw. He sipped on it, the flavor of the milk reaching his tongue. "It's Shirabu Kenjirou." 

It tasted nice. Sweet and satisfying. 

He took a peek at Semi who sat up properly beside him, his long legs outstretched. 

"That's a nice name." Semi commented, seemingly out of it. 

Shirabu could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. _You wouldn't know it's love even when it hits you on the face_. He grimaced and looked away. 

Taichi should go fuck off from his mind.

.

**[Kawanishi Taichi]**

**Shirabu**

We talked

He's going to annoy me to death 

**Kawanishi**

Really? 

U still at the library? 

**Shirabu**

Yeah

He's still here, just sitting beside me 

We haven't talked since an hour ago 

**Kawanishi**

Go home it's almost 6 

**Shirabu**

He has to go first 

I'm surprised ur not bombarding me with questions 

**Kawanishi**

Oh, I will 

I'm just being a good friend rn 

**Shirabu**

Chokes 

**Kawanishi**

To death 

**Shirabu**

Shut up 

Oh he's leaving 

**Kawanishi**

Ok 

So... 

What did you two talk about? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Shirabu**

Don't send that face to me ever again, thanks 

Idunno, he just gave me milk and then asked me for my name 

**Kawanishi**

And did u give it to him? 

**Shirabu**

Yes 

**Kawanishi**

Character development!!! 

**Shirabu**

No. 

I've never seen u so enthusiastic about anything before 

**Kawanishi**

Well this is ur love life, Ken!!! 

I need to know about every single detail 

**Shirabu**

My love life is non-existent but ok sure 

**Kawanishi**

What else did y'all do then? 

**Shirabu**

I laid there, reading a book and he sat there on his phone like a weirdo 

He kept glancing at me so I glared in return 

That's about it 

**Kawanishi**

Well at least there was progress 

**Shirabu  
**

Whatever

He's not that bad actually 

**Kawanishi**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Shirabu**

...

I hate u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, idk how vending machines work in Japan


	3. Strawberry Milk Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter barely has any dialogue, sorry folks

The mind does many things to trick people into thinking and acting and so does the heart. At first, Semi thought he was just attracted to the younger boy because of his looks. Obviously, the looks of someone is what catches the attention of people.

But the more and more that Semi hung around Shirabu in his space bubble, he realized that it can't be it. Yes, Shirabu is lovely and looks lovely but his haircut was horrendous. Staring at it just makes Semi curl his lips in disgust. 

So no, the looks can't be it. As much as Shirabu keeps to himself and stays quiet for the majority of the time that Semi sits beside him instead of sitting on the couch, when Shirabu opens his mouth many of his words are just insulting and would always annoy Semi to no end. 

Semi had a bad temper. He knew that and Shirabu knew that. But instead of stopping, the copper haired boy continued as if he took pleasure in doing it. 

Which he most certainly did. 

So it also can't be the personality. Semi wishes that it wasn't the personality. 

No, it's not the other's attitude. It's not his face either. 

Unfortunately for Semi, it's a mixture of both. 

Of course he just had to fall in love with someone who's a bit similar to him. _Someone_ who he barely knows anything about. How could someone fall in love with a person they don't even know? _Love at first sight_ , Tendou's voice echoed in his mind and it's in a sing-song tone that made Semi question everything. 

Wait. 

Did he just say that he was in love? 

Nope. No, no, no. He's not in love. Semi Eita does not just fall in love. 

Except. The feeling was there, wasn't it? 

When he saw Shirabu on his first day, he felt an instant connection and it felt like a string was linked to him and ended to Shirabu. And he had moved before he could think about it, desperate to close the gap between the two of them. 

And on that time he gave the other a milk box, and embarrassed himself by being caught staring very closely. The feeling was always there. The need to just be close to Shirabu, the want to know more about the other. 

But that's not love. 

He glanced at Shirabu who was intently reading a book beside him whilst drinking his strawberry milk. His eyes keep moving back and forth as he read whatever was on the page. Semi focused on the way his eyelashes touched his skin when he blinked and on the faint blush on the other's cheek. He should ask what the other was reading, maybe he could read it too and see what was so special about it that it had Shirabu's whole attention and—

Semi mentally cursed at the quickening pace of his heartbeat, the redness that appeared on his face because of his thoughts and his suddenly sweating palms which was uncomfortable. 

_"Summer love!"_

_"Will this just be a hot blazing summer fling or the real thing?"_

_No, mom_. Semi thought. _I think this could actually be the real thing._

Shirabu nibbled on his lower lip, and wetted it with his tongue, the same way Semi always does.

Semi almost laughed in disbelief at himself because _well, I'm screwed._

.

Contrary to Semi sitting beside Shirabu and Shirabu allowing it everyday ever since, this closeness between the two of them didn't actually prompt a conversation. The two of them rarely talked. 

Semi tried to make small talk the first few times, only to get sarcastic answers in return and then the conversation dies and the awkward air grows much to their discomfort. 

That's why Semi opted to just ask random answerable questions such as 'do you want the strawberry milk every time?' and 'what book are you reading today?' and those were the only questions that Semi really had. 

He's sure that it would be rude to just ask out of the blue, "Hey, why did you get this kind of haircut?" 

Shirabu answered them with seriousness luckily. While Semi didn't really read books, Shirabu seems to have a great interest in them, either reading properly or having a book on his face when Semi arrives. 

Semi remembers that on the second time he bought Shirabu strawberry milk from the vending machine nearby, the other raised a questioning eyebrow at him. 

"Are you just going to buy me this everyday now?" The copper haired boy asked, looking curious for once. 

Semi dismissed him with a shrug and that was that. 

To be perfectly honest, Semi wasn't expecting himself to buy milk for the other when he comes back to the library the next day and the day after that, thus ignoring the other's question, but then he did it instinctively and it just became a habit to buy. 

Oh well. It didn't bother Semi that much. He'd go as far as to saying he liked buying small stuff like juice or milk or even food for Shirabu. 

Semi was thinking of what Shirabu's favorite beverage could be because obviously, milk couldn't be it just because Semi bought it for him to drink, when he asked the question, "Is strawberry milk what you want? I could buy something else for you?" 

Shirabu looked up from his book and surprise was written all over his face before he replaced it with indifference. "That's what you buy, right? Then it's fine. It tastes fine." 

"Is it your favorite then?" Semi questioned. 

"No..." Shirabu tilted his head to the side and glanced upwards, deep in thought. A small pout was formed on his lips that Semi thought was really cute. "It's iced tea." 

"Then I'll buy you that." 

"I already told you that strawberry milk is fine." Shirabu glared at him. 

"But why?" 

"But why?" Shirabu mocked but in a high pitched voice. The two of them go back to being silent after that. 

Semi saw the redness of Shirabu's cheeks and concluded that Shirabu also liked strawberry milk that's why he insisted on that instead of his favorite. 

The rare times they talked consisted of mostly that. Though Semi sitting awkwardly like the weirdo that Shirabu says he is and Shirabu reading and acting dead on the floor also isn't the only thing the two of them do when they're not speaking. 

Semi lives and rejoices internally for the small moments they have had. He remembers each one of them clearly. 

The first one is of Semi leaning his back on the bookcase behind him whilst he sat, scrolling on the newsfeed in his phone, bored and with nothing else to do because his friends were suddenly not online to chat with him. Shirabu was sitting up that time because he was reading his book really attentively. 

With Semi already bored out of his mind, he got curious when he saw a slight smile on Shirabu's face. The book must be good, he said to himself. And so Semi scooted a bit closer to the other, just close enough to make Shirabu see and notice it. 

Shirabu did, looking up from his book and turning his gaze to Semi, a question held in his eyes. Semi took this as a chance to move closer and waited for the copper haired boy to push him away. He didn't. Only stared. Confused and lost. 

It was an adorable look on him. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth pulled into a pouty frown. 

Semi closed the distance between the two of them right until their shoulders were touching. Shirabu flinched a little but he doesn't say anything. His body was tense for a moment before he relaxed as Semi pointed to his open book. 

No words were needed. Understanding dawned on Shirabu's eyes and he nodded and slid nearer to Semi whilst he held the open book between their legs.

Semi almost showed his shock at the way Shirabu was so willing to be this close to him. Most of the time, the other seemed closed off. Nevertheless, it made Semi happy. And so the duo spent their afternoon just reading in silence and peace and they walked out of the library together, the librarian who was awake at that time watched them with wide eyes, and it was outside that they parted ways. 

The second time, it was a lazy day. Semi had brought his earphones with him, intending to listen to music when he was there. When he arrived at their usual spot, Shirabu was not reading and was instead in the same position Semi found him the first day. 

Semi always found the position to be funny and was waiting to get a picture of it. But Shirabu was sitting up and reading more frequently until then. 

Semi snickered and snapped a picture before sending it to the group chat. He turned off his phone, paying no heed to the numerous vibrations his phone was making. It was definitely Tendou. 

He sat down, the distance he made for Shirabu before, now a little bit closed. Sighing, he opened his phone again and silenced their group chat. He took out his earphones, plugging it to his phone and then put on the earbuds and played random songs. 

Too preoccupied with humming and slightly swaying to the songs, he didn't notice Shirabu taking the book off his face and gawking at him with wide eyes. 

It was only until the other tapped him on the shoulder that he snapped his head to Shirabu's direction and saw him leaning close to him, interest in his eyes. 

Automatically, Semi plucked out one of the earbuds from his ear and offered it to Shirabu, urging him to take it, a smirk on his face. Shirabu looked at him, saw the smirk and then glared whilst he harshly seized the poor earbud from his hand. 

The entire hours they were there, they listened to music and songs, just humming to themselves. 

The third time was when Semi bought a different drink for himself. On the way to the library, he decided last minute to buy grape juice for himself. It was colder than the milk and more refreshing and that day was particularly hotter than normal. Semi was sweating bullets and he felt disgusting. 

Reaching the second floor of the library, he spotted Shirabu on the purple couch and the boy was shamelessly laying on it, limbs spread out like he was in his house and inside his bedroom. Semi hadn't confirmed yet if there were security cameras though he's pretty sure there's some. Not like the sleepy librarian would scold them. 

He walked towards the couch, to its end where Shirabu's legs were resting. Shirabu was too busy doing something on his phone –which Semi found rare, Shirabu's mostly reading, sleeping, or resting his eyes– to greet him. 

Semi likes to pretend that the copper haired boy greets him. It's what he tells his friend too just so they wouldn't make fun of him. It was mainly Tendou who made fun of him and Tendou was sometimes a nightmare to deal with. 

_**[Mitochondrihoes; the powerhouse cells]** _

_**Tendou** _

_Semisemi_

_Did y'all kiss yet_

_**Ushijima** _

_Semi kissed who?_

_**Semi** _

_No one Ushijima_

_No we did not kiss Tendou_

_**Tendou** _

_Oh I'm just talking about lovely boy, Ushi-chan_

_**Reon** _

_Who is this lovely boy?_

_Tell us his name Semi_

_You did find out right???_

_**Semi** _

_..._

_I didn't_

_**Tendou** _

_HE TOTALLY DID_

_WHO IS IT_

_TELL US_

_SEMISEMI_

_I KNOW YOU'RE SEEING THIS_

_COME BACK_

_TELL US_

_WE MIGHT KNOW WHO IT IS_

_SPAM HIM WITH MESSAGES TILL HE ANSWERS_

_MINIONS, ATTACK!!! (╭☞•́⍛•̀)╭☞_

_**Ushijima** _

_???_

_I don't know what's going on but...._

_Answer us, Semi._

_**Reon** _

_Yes_

_Tell us_

_(ʘᴗʘ✿)_

_**Tendou** _

_Very good reon_

_That's threatening enough_

_Ushi-chan, you're doing great sweetie_

_So,,_

_Semisemi_

_Answer us_

_(◕ᴗ◕✿)_

_**Semi** _

_All of you are impossible_

_I hate this friendship_

_**Reon** _

_So, who is it?_

_**Semi** _

_Ugh_

_It's Shirabu Kenjirou_

_**Ushijima** _

_Shirabu Kenjirou?_

_**Tendou** _

_Shirabu Kenjirou?_

_BWAHAHAHAHHAHA_

_OH THIS IS GOOD_

_HILARIOUS_

_**Semi** _

_What?_

_Do u know him?_

_**Ushijima** _

_Wasn't he feeling bad lately?_

_Said that someone was possessing him and using his body to move._

_I told him to go to the doctor's, I hope he's okay._

_**Tendou** _

_THAT'S EVEN MORE HILARIOUS_

_Ahh, I love you Ushi-chan (*＾3＾)/～♡_

_**Reon** _

_Pls keep it to yourselves and to your private chats, thank you._

_**Semi** _

_Wait,,_

_Wait, so u know Shirabu??_

_Is he okay??_

Strange, didn't Semi feel like he was being possessed by a ghost almost two weeks ago too? 

Semi frowned at the memory and then lifted up Shirabu's stick-like legs causing Shirabu to let out a small yelp. He grinned at the other, plopped himself down on the couch and placed the copper haired boy's legs on his lap. 

Shirabu sent him a scheming look before deciding to let Semi off and not kill him. Semi rummaged through his sling bag and took out the strawberry milk for the other boy, immediately handing it out. 

The strawberry milk box was snatched away from him and Semi observed in amusement as Shirabu aggressively opened it and sipped on it. It was like the other was a boy dying of thirst. 

Carefully, Semi got out his canned grape juice and popped it open. He took a deliberate sip, tasting and savoring the flavor of the grape. The juice was indeed refreshing and it was even better now that he was in a cold environment. 

He was enjoying his drink silently, resting his back on the couch when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to the other, giving him a suspecting gaze. Shirabu liked to tap on his shoulder to get his attention.

A finger pointed to the beverage he was holding. Getting the clue, Semi handed the drink over to Shirabu and the other mindfully pulled it out of his hand, their fingers slightly touching for only a second but never failing to send goosebumps to Semi's skin.

Shirabu gave a considering sip then nodded to himself before drinking a mouthful out of the can with Semi eyeing him on the side. At that moment, Semi was too engrossed in staring at Shirabu and wanting to get his drink back. 

It was only later on when he finished drinking the juice that Semi realized the two of them just had an indirect kiss. 

He placed a hand on his mouth to stop himself from letting out a weird noise whilst his face turned as red as a tomato. _Holy shit, an indirect kiss!_ Semi thought, blinking owlishly. _What do I do?_

He peered at Shirabu, who didn't look bothered by anything at all. Did he even know what he just did? Maybe, and perhaps he didn't care. 

_Well I'll just die then_ , Semi smiled to himself, closing his eyes. 

The last one —Semi and Shirabu weren't even conscious for it— while listening to songs once more and sat near Shirabu, all of a sudden, the younger boy placed his head on Semi's shoulder, leaning in to his warmth. 

Semi glanced down and was welcomed with the sight of a sleeping Shirabu. The other's mouth was slightly open and his breathing was slow.

Feeling a bit tired himself, Semi gently placed his head on top of Shirabu's and closed his eyes, letting the melody of the song he was listening to lull him to sleep. 

Originally, his motive was to just rest his eyes for a few minutes (and snuggle with Shirabu too, there's no way he would pass up the chance) but he ended up falling unconscious. 

They had woken up by seven and it resulted to them walking out of the library together once more. 

So really, as long as their mouths were shut they wouldn't even argue that much. In fact, the two of them get along well with their mouths shut than with it open. 

But Semi was a greedy and curious boy. He wanted to know more. He wanted to talk to Shirabu more. He wanted a conversation where the taupe eyed boy didn't try to start up a fight and where he doesn't let his temper get the best of him. 

Though Semi was at his wit's end and the only other solution is his friends. No matter how much of a dumbass the three of them were, they could be rather helpful when they felt like it. 

So... 

**[Mitochondrihoes; the powerhouse cells]**

**Semi**

How do I strike up a conversation that doesn't end with a fight 

**Reon**

Small talk? 

That's usually the answer 

**Semi**

Tried that and I failed 

**Tendou**

Challenge him to a duel :3 

**Reon**

Tendou,,, 

A duel IS a fight 

**Tendou**

I don't see the problem 

**Semi**

-_ - 

**Reon**

Why don't you ask ushijima, he's close to Shirabu isn't he? 

**Ushijima**

Shirabu hates noises so he stays quiet.

**Semi**

Are u saying that I should just not talk at all? 

**Ushijima**

Yes. 

**Semi**

B-but,, 

**Tendou**

Did u just stutter in chat 

gASPS 

WHO ARE U AND WHAT HAVE U DONE TO OUR SEMI 

**Semi**

Shut up 

Bcisoqnskaodj 

Bdhsiwnfhwowjd

Nwjaisisjwodjkask

**Reon**

Oh no 

He's doing the thing 

**Tendou**

EVERYBODY STAY CALM 

FUCKING STAY CALM 

OKAY, SEMISEMI WHATS WRONG 

**Ushijima**

I am very calm. 

**Tendou**

Thank you, Ushi-chan 

꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡

**Semi**

I give up on this 

Maybe I should just stop going to the stupid library and force my dad to start fixing the damn aircon already 

**Tendou**

NO 

THAT IS NOT AN OPTION 

U SIR ARE NOT ALLOWED 

**Semi**

Yes I am 

**Reon**

No you're not

Just talk to him normally, I'm sure it would work out 

**Semi**

But what if it doesn't? 

**Tendou**

Wdym what if it doesn't?? 

It'll work out 

Everything starts with good communication (~￣³￣)~

**Semi**

Right,, 

Have u all considered the fact that Shira and I literally clash every time we talk 

**Tendou**

That's not what u said about lovely boy last time tho 

And u call him Shira now? 

Hmm, I see (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

**Semi**

I'm gonna ignore u 

_Nevermind, they're not helpful at all_ , Semi groaned.


	4. To Be An Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, Semi and Shira are ooc but do I care? No. No I don't.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter (◍•ᴗ•◍) it's 3000+ words of Semi and Shira's (mostly Semi) dumbassery.

Sulking at the dinner table was not how Semi wanted his night with his parents to start. But the problem was that he couldn't bring himself to snark back at them when they were throwing in jokes here and there. 

Not when his thoughts were plagued with Shirabu and only Shirabu. Truly a lovesick fool he was. 

His parents became aware of his moodiness when he painfully slammed his head down to the table with a loud smack. He imagined them wincing before turning to look at each other in unison, wondering what to do with their sad, _sad_ son. 

"Uhm, Eita... Dear, is something wrong?" It was his mother who spoke up first in a hesitant voice. 

"Everything is wrong." He replied, his voice muffled. 

"Is he in one of those moods again?" 

"I don't know! Probably?" 

"It's about that 'secret relationship' he's trying to hide from us, isn't it?" 

And there they go again, talking like Semi wasn't in the room with them. The ash blond haired boy is aware that when he gets like this, he could be comparable to that one Fukurodani idiot in Tokyo when he's in his emo mode but he just wanted to act like a petty petulant child sometimes. 

What was that about secret relationships that his dad was talking about? Semi really can't comprehend the thoughts inside his parents' heads and their thought process. 

Does he have a secret relationship with Shirabu? Well, technically, (and by technically, Semi means in his daydreams) he is keeping his 'friendship' with Shirabu a secret. 

But that wasn't the point. The point was that he has no idea how to improve his communication with the other boy. Bond and communication is equals to friends and friends becomes lovers and then lovers get married and— 

Semi seriously cannot be thinking about getting married to Shirabu while he's trying to eat dinner and his parents are fighting on how to cheer him up. 

He paused in thought before choosing to speak up. "How—" 

Both his parents' heads snapped to him and at the same time they utter out a loud, "Yes?!" that had Semi staring at them in disbelief. These two are really his parents aren't they? 

"How do I..." He visibly cringed. "... _woo_ someone?" 

Silence. Only crickets could be heard from outside the house. In one moment, the three of them are gawking at each other in shock and then in the next, tears are gathering in his father's eyes and his mother is yelling out about how proud she is. 

"Honestly son, I thought you were going to be single forever." Father told him, wiping the few tears on his oddly proud face. 

And what does that even mean? Did he really doubt Semi's skill in finding himself a lover? 

Actually, Semi sucked at romance and anything romance related. He understood his father's concerns much to his chagrin. 

The thing with Semi Eita is that he avoided romance if he could help it. He rejected the few confessions he got from girls in his school mainly because he wasn't interested in any of that. He never even thought of having a relationship with someone until Shirabu came. 

That's why he's a tad standoffish when the topic comes up and why he felt awkward talking about it with his friends. 

It's weirder to have a conversation about it with his family but then again, this is what Semi wanted. He's willing to try something new like this. 

"So, what do I do?" He asked, opting to not comment on what his father said. 

His mother who has been quiet since her wailing, spoke up in a serious voice. Semi suddenly felt like he was being threatened. That if he doesn't follow everything his parents say, he'll get disowned. 

"First, you compliment them any chance you get to." She said with her index finger up and Semi nodded obediently. 

( Intensely staring at the person you're in love with isn't the way Semi intended this to start but it's what he ended up doing anyway. See, in order for him to be able to compliment Shirabu, he has to observe very hard and search for anything he could compliment the boy on. 

He's been doing this for minutes. Just sitting there with his thighs tucked in his chest and his chin rested on his knees as he watches like a predator observing its prey and waiting for the right time to attack. 

Shirabu, who's ignoring him by pretending to read an upside down book and squirming every now and then, knows this, of course. The boy doesn't let anything slip unless he's too immersed in his book or asleep. 

But he didn't do anything about it yet so Semi takes this as a good sign. 

His eyes lands on Shirabu's nose and he attacks. 

"You have a very cute nose." He told the other in a serious tone of voice, breaking the already eerie silence that washed over them when Semi started being a weirdo. 

At this, Shirabu looked up from his book in alarm, an undistinguishable emotion on his face. He looked like he was torn in between blushing, laughing, crying or running away.

Semi hoped it was the first one but the other was still not showing anything so Semi continued talking. You know, like an idiot.

"It's like..." He trailed off, making random hand motions whilst he racked his brain for a word. "...a button."

It gets a reaction from Shirabu. A raised eyebrow and a biting of the lower lip. The copper haired boy seemed like he was about to burst in either overwhelming love for Semi or laughter. 

Semi hoped it was the first one. 

But it turns out that neither of what he wanted Shirabu to feel was actually what Shirabu felt because the younger boy finally loosened up and instantly burst into hacking coughs before it turns into giggles and the giggles became unadulterated laughter. 

It wasn't the reaction that Semi was expecting but somehow it was even better.

He has never seen Shirabu laugh before and now he kind of understands why. 

It was probably a rare thing to get Shirabu to laugh and Semi absolutely felt like the most accomplished boy on earth because a laughing and smiling Shirabu was nothing short of _angelic_. 

His cheeks have turned red from all the sounds he emitted and there were tears on the edges of his eyes as he clutched his stomach as if in pain. His smile was so wide and he looked overjoyed and Semi thinks right then and there, _wow, I'm in love._

So even when Shirabu was making fun of him because of his admittedly idiotic words, Semi still found himself relaxing and beaming at the other. 

When Shirabu calms down (to Semi's slight disappointment that it didn't last longer), he raised his head up and looked at the ash blond haired boy right in the eyes and offered him a soft smile. 

_I feel kind of sick_ , Semi thought. It must be the butterflies. 

"You're a stupid dork." Shirabu said but this time it wasn't in a taunting tone. He sounded, Semi daresay, _fond._

"And you're annoyingly adorable." He bit back without thinking first again. He didn't regret his words though when Shirabu turned away from him, his mouth forming a pout and his cheeks pinkened. 

"That's how you compliment someone, weirdo." Shirabu murmured out. 

Semi automatically turned red. ) 

"Second, you give them small things such as snacks or drinks. Make it known that you want them to have it and that you wanted to buy it for them." His mother added, raising her middle finger. 

Semi pondered about this. He already buys Shirabu a drink so maybe he could buy him food this time? _Or maybe I could buy him an actual book_ , Semi mused before waving the idea off. 

Despite reading that one book about zombies with Shirabu, he doesn't know what kind of genres Shirabu reads about and what he likes. Though if he does find out in the future he could entertain that idea once more. 

"I already buy drinks for us." He pointed out and his mother hummed in thought. 

"Buy them something that's bigger." His father said out of nowhere. 

"Like what?" Semi lifted up a questioning eyebrow, feeling skeptic about his father's proposal. 

"Like a car!" 

"That's ridiculous. We don't have the money for that, honey." 

"Then just give the person a rock." 

"Oh, I remember that time you gifted me a rock. Don't get me wrong, it was a pretty one but—" 

Semi rolled his eyes and tuned out his parents' irritating banter. They do it sometimes like they're still children. Semi would take lighthearted banter over fighting that included yelling but banters still gave him headaches. 

He will have to think of something else to buy for Shirabu. 

( Semi was planning to buy a full cake for Shirabu. It seemed like a good idea if he ignored the fact that full cakes were big and not to be consumed by only two people. Additionally, he would have to bring it to the library with it's huge packaging and it attracts too much attention that Semi does not want.

That's why no matter how tempting it was, Semi retreated from the small bakery in town and biked back to the library. Sure, he was a little late than normal but it wasn't like Shirabu get mad about it. 

Right? 

Wrong. 

"You're late." Shirabu spoke up whilst he was looking at something on his phone and Semi was just approaching him. 

Apparent surprise could probably be seen on Semi's face but he quickly composed himself and sat down on the marble floor beside Shirabu. He handed the strawberry milk over to Shirabu before opening his own. 

"So what?" He asked, genuinely curious. It's not like him being late was a big deal but it _was_ the first time he arrived a little later than his usual. 

"You're never late." Shirabu replied, but it wasn't the answer Semi was looking for. 

Semi chuckled at this and sipped on his drink. "It's not like we're doing anything serious here." 

Semi thinks he might've imagined it but for a moment a flash of hurt was there on Shirabu's face and Semi was questioning what he did or said wrong. 

But it was gone as quick as it was there that Semi decided that he was probably just hallucinating. 

"Whatever." Shirabu muttered out. 

In their established silence, it was only then that Semi's nose was filled with the smell of something sweet and his mouth started watering. Was there food in here? And who brought some? 

He darted his eyes around the place, searching for it. To think about it, Semi was kind of hungry at the time and his stomach had growled from time to time. 

His gaze landed on the plastic bag that was placed beside Shirabu. It was well hidden and Semi would have missed it if he wasn't observing every little thing because of his hunger. Was Shirabu trying to hide it? Why? 

"Did you bring food?" He asked the other, causing Shirabu to flinch and look up from his phone. 

Shirabu looked embarrassed when his eyes locked into Semi's. 

"Uh, yeah..." Shirabu replied, seemingly uncomfortable. "It's milk bread." 

It wasn't any of Semi's favorite food but he'll take it. Take one, he means, if Shirabu would let him. 

The copper haired boy noticed the longing in his eyes and frowned. And then in some kind of miracle, Shirabu pushed the plastic bag towards him, urging him to take it. 

"Y-you could eat some if you want," Shirabu stuttered out. It was endearing. Shirabu was always composed with his sarcasm and mocking. Stuttering was not what he usually does. It's new and Semi loved it. "I bought a lot." 

With no other choice but to accept, Semi slowly took the plastic bag, as to not look eager, and opened it with a look that said the contents were truly delightful. 

Semi glanced at the plastic and then to the younger boy like he was asking for permission even when it was already granted. Shirabu rolled his eyes and this obviously translated to: _just fucking eat already, weirdo._

And so that's what Semi did and consumed at least two breads before he began to wonder why there were so many. _Was Shirabu planning to eat these all by himself?_ He thought. _But surely he can't eat all of these, what the fuck._

Casting another look at Shirabu, he was surprised to see that the other was already looking at him, his eyes wide. It was like being watched by a cat. Why was Shirabu looking at him like that? 

Wait— 

"Did you buy these for me?" Semi blurted out. 

"No, I bought it for _us_." Shirabu huffed, glaring at him. His glare was as threatening as a bunny stuffed toy. 

"Same thing." 

Silence.

"So, why did you buy food for us all of a sudden?" Semi asked, tilting his head to the side as he took another bite of the bread and waited for the other's reply. 

"It's not a big deal. I just wanted to." was Shirabu's simple reply. 

Well, it would've been simple if Shirabu had not looked away right after he said it. It was a gesture that he usually did when he was feeling shy or when he was flustered. 

Semi doesn't say anything else. He just smiled and nudged some bread to Shirabu. 

Who knew Shirabu could possess a good attitude towards Semi? Definitely not Semi. 

This was the first —if you didn't count the milk box one, and those three other times— and he's living for it. )

When his parents finally shut up about the stupid rock, Semi barked at his mother to tell him another way to _woo_ someone. She laughed at his impatience and ruffled his already messy hair and then continued on.

"Okay okay third, just buy them flowers. Done." Mother cheered and clasped her hands together which usually signaled the end of a conversation. 

Knowing her, she probably got too tired of talking or ran out of ideas. 

"That's old fashioned." Semi complained.

"Old fashioned but still applicable today." His father pointed out and Semi instantly gave him the stink eye. 

"I can't just walk in the library with flowers! The librarian will either make fun of me or ban me from coming again." He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Or, she'll fully support it." His father replied, eyebrows wiggling which should not be physically possible. 

"I'll leave that for last when we're actually dating by then." Semi said. 

"Ah, so you're sure that the two of you will end up dating then." 

Semi paused. Huh, he did say _when_ and not _if_. He's not that confident but deep down, he felt like Shirabu was experiencing the exact same thing as him. 'Love at first sight' as Tendou would call it. 

Once again ignoring his father, he turned to his mom. "Mom, what else advice do you have other than that?" He asked, almost pleading and looking like a poor puppy. For added effect, he gave her puppy eyes which he rarely did. 

It doesn't work. 

She shrugged. "I don't know, just text them online or something. That's what people do right now, right? Find love in the internet." She said. "Now out of the dinner table you two. I'm washing the dishes." 

The ash blond haired boy internally groaned in despair. Find love in the internet? He doesn't need to! He already found it in the form of a living salt, which should not be attractive at all. And text Shirabu? How was he supposed to do that when he doesn't even have the other's number? 

Wait—

_This is it!_ Semi hummed and nodded. Yes, this is it. 

He could ask for Shirabu's number, get it, and talk to him through that. It was through this that he could slowly but surely improve their communication and get to know the other boy more. Once they're comfortable in talking to each other online then there would be a slow progress of them getting comfortable in each other's presence in real life. 

"Holy shit, mom. You're a genius! I'm sorry for ever doubting your _wooing_ skills." 

"Language!" 

( Unexpectedly, getting Shirabu's number was as easy as cutting your hair off.

The way to do it was to be straightforward basically. Semi should've known. But he didn't. That's why he spent minutes dancing around the topic. You know, like an idiot. 

"Sooo, do you have friends?" He asked, glancing at everything but Shirabu. 

That day, they were back to lounging on the couch. The both of them were seated away from each other. Shirabu was reading a book on his lap and Semi was avoiding his friends and looking at everything but the boy inches away from him. 

"Are you assuming that I don't have friends?" Shirabu replied in a question. It sent Semi into a panic. 

"What!? No, no, that's not what I meant—" 

"You're a disaster." 

"Gee thanks. After all the compliments I gave you, I get this." Semi snapped because he knew that Shirabu was correct. He _is_ a disaster. He can't even act like himself when asking for a number. 

He counted one to ten in his head and then opened his mouth to speak but Shirabu beat him to it. 

"I do have friends." 

Semi should not be stunned just by hearing that. Of course someone like Shirabu would have friends. Shirabu is gorgeous and thoughtful and sarcastic (yes, that's a positive thing for Semi) and he's pretty smart and cute—

And Semi's digressing. 

"Do you, like, text them or something?" Semi got out after a few seconds. Future Semi would look back to that moment and think, _wow what a dumbfuck._

Shirabu seemed to think he was a dumbfuck, especially when he snorted. "Of course I do. Seriously, weirdo what kind of drugs did you inhale?"

"Nothing, I'm just..." 

"You're just?" 

"Well, it's, uh, you see I want to, uh..."

"Ah, yes," Shirabu drawled reverting back to his sarcastic state, looking so done with the older boy. "I completely understand what you're saying, sir. The words you've used are wonderful and you're very eloquent—" 

Frustration finally caught up to Semi and he exploded, cutting Shirabu off on whatever sentence he was trying to form.

"Can I get your number?" He questioned, his voice raised. Anyone could hear the desperation in his voice much to Semi's embarrassment. Luckily, it was only him and Shirabu there and Shirabu would never make fun of him for that. 

The two of them locked eyes and the staring contest started. It isn't clear why it started and why they just did it but it felt like a natural thing. Yes, a staring contest with your more-than-a-crush is wholly normal and recommended. 

Semi doesn't know how long the both of them were doing it but it felt like hours. He imagined what it would be like to just walk in a room and see two strangers having a staring contest with their eyes opened wide and their faces near each other. _That's fucking weird_ , Semi thought. 

Just as he was getting mesmerized by the color of Shirabu's eyes —gray mixed with brown, _taupe_ — the younger boy blinked owlishly and then looked away. 

"Sure." was Shirabu's only reply as he held out a hand, waiting for Semi to give him his phone. 

_It was that easy?! Just asking for it directly then having a staring contest?!_

Semi almost fainted on the spot. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooru Oikawa's favorite food is milk bread. His motto is "If you're gonna hit it, hit it till it brEAKS."
> 
> -  
> Semi: *says something stupid*  
> Shira: Sir-  
> -
> 
> Expect some shenanigans on chat next chapter :>


	5. Colony of Cockroaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what this chapter is. This is just a series of random texts It's cringe and a big mess, I'm sorry in advance.

**[Semi Eita]**

**Semi**

Hello, it's semi 

**Shirabu**

Hi weirdo 

**Semi**

Whatchu doing

**Shirabu**

Dying 

**Semi**

Don't u do that everyday tho 

**Shirabu**

Yes,, 

And I will continue to 

**Semi**

...

Did u eat yet 

**Shirabu**

Idk, did I? 

**Semi**

I'm just asking, stop being difficult (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

**Shirabu**

You use emojis??? 

That's funny 

**Semi**

But I bet you aren't laughing at all, are you 

And don't judge me, that's the first time I used an emoji 

**Shirabu**

Wow, u know me so well,,, 

Weirdo 

**Semi**

I'm older than u, u need to stop calling me that 

**Shirabu**

Weirdo 

As if u actually care

U like me calling u weirdo because you're weird like that 

**Semi**

....

Okay then, just call me out like that 

**Shirabu**

You're welcome 

:) 

**Semi**

Go eat and choke 

**Shirabu**

Thanks, I will 

**Semi**

NooO I was kidding 

_Seen 7:31 pm_

.

**[Semi Eita]**

**Semi**

So,, 

Why do birds suddenly appear 

**Shirabu**

I'm—

Are u serious 

It's 2 in the morning 

Go to sleep 

**Semi**

No u 

**Shirabu**

...

What are u doing awake in this ungodly hour 

**Semi**

I can't sleep 

It's too hot ༼;´༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽

**Shirabu**

What the fuck is that monster of an emoji 

**Semi**

Do u like it? 

I call it mountain

**Shirabu**

Right,, 

Hello, mountain 

...

U need sleep, go sleep 

**Semi**

But it's too hot 

I need aircon

**Shirabu**

I don't care 

U can get aircon tomorrow at the library 

But u won't be able to if u sleep late and wake up late

**Semi**

gASPS 

You're right, Shiraa 

I also want to see u

So I'll sleep now 

Goodnight ꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡

_Seen 2:12 am_

.

**Semi**

Can we pretend that last night did not happen 

**Shirabu**

See u at the library, weirdo

**Semi**

That's not a yes or no 

Shirabuuuuu 

**Shirabu**

That's weird 

Just call me Shira 

**Semi**

Don't tell me u actually liked the nickname 2am me made 

**Shirabu**

See u at the library 

**Semi**

U totally do 

_Seen 10:55 am_

.

"Hey!" 

Shirabu whirled his head to the left, the direction where Semi was running from. He looked sweaty underneath his grey shirt (and also kind of hot, but that's not the point) as he jogged towards Shirabu before plopping himself down beside him. 

Shirabu wondered if no one had ever told the older boy that wearing darker colors would just attract more heat and feel hotter to wear especially during summer. He'd been wearing all kinds of dark shades ranging from maroon to navy blue and to black itself. 

Though it's not something that Shirabu should worry about that much. It wasn't that important. Not when Semi was grinning at him like he just won a huge event whilst he handed out a strawberry milk. 

Shirabu deliberately took the box out of Semi's hand, lingering just a tad to feel the other's skin against his. It was a subtle movement that Semi didn't notice anything off at all, the grin still on his face. 

Huffing all the while, he tossed a plastic bag filled with meat buns to Semi's way and Semi instinctively reached out for it, catching it in his open arms. 

"You're just going to buy food for us from now on?" Semi asked, cutely peeking inside the plastic bag. 

"You buy us drinks, I'll buy us food." He murmured and turned his attention back to his book. This time, the book was centered around the romantic relationship between two characters. It wasn't Shirabu's type of book and never in a million years did he thought of reading anything like it. 

And yet here he was today, reading it and actually becoming invested in it. 

"Thanks Shira!" 

He snapped out of his thoughts from the words that Semi exclaimed and he abruptly looked up. Before he could react or say anything patronizing and sarcastic, a hand was on his hair, ruffling it.

He melted from the touch and found himself leaning closer to it. It didn't matter that Semi was messing up his hair, what mattered was that Semi was touching him and Shirabu liked it. Reluctantly. 

Shirabu glanced to the side.

Semi was still grinning widely. Almost smug.

Red blossomed on his cheeks. 

. 

**[Semi Eita]**

**Semi**

Hello 

I am here to bother u again 

**Shirabu**

Don't u have a life? 

**Semi**

Okay ouch 

But yes, I do have a life 

**Shirabu**

Wow what a big shocker 

**Semi**

I can't believe u brought your sarcasm to chat 

**Shirabu**

I can't believe u still act like a complete weirdo on chat 

**Semi**

Okay ouch pt. 2 

**Shirabu**

What do you want 

I'm busy 

**Semi**

Nothing 

I just wanted to talk 

_Seen 8:02 pm_

**Semi**

I just wanted to talk and I get ignored 

**Shirabu**

You're boring 

**Semi**

You're annoying 

**Shirabu**

You're old 

**Semi**

We're literally one year apart what 

**Shirabu**

So? 

_Seen 8:06 pm_

**Shirabu**

Don't seen me 

**Semi**

dOnT sEen mE 

**Shirabu**

I hate u 

Taichi is better at talking than u 

**Semi**

Who's that 

**Shirabu**

Someone u don't need to know about 

**Semi**

Uhm,, alright then 

Did you eat dinner yet? 

**Shirabu**

Mayhaps 

**Semi**

U should eat 

**Shirabu**

What's up with you and eating? 

Seriously, u don't need to know whether or not I have eaten 

**Semi**

Well,,, 

_(Tendou: to show that u care, ask them if they have eaten!!! If they haven't then pester them to death and if they have.. well yeah)_

**Semi**

Idk,, it's healthy?? 

_Seen 8:11 pm_

**Semi**

I can see u snorting from here 

**Shirabu**

creep 

I can see u with that creepy grin on your face from here 

**Semi**

So we can see each other then 

That means we're both creeps 

**Shirabu**

No. 

**Semi**

Hey Shira 

Mom made cookies would u like some? 

**Shirabu**

Yes.

**Semi**

Cool 

I'll bring some tomorrow so u don't have to buy food 

**Shirabu**

Okok 

I have to go 

Busy 

**Semi**

Busy with what 

**Shirabu**

Busy fending off some menaces that are trying to trash my house 

**Semi**

Oh wow 

Okay,, 

U go do that 

_Seen 8:20 pm_

.

It turned out that Semi's mother made amazing heavenly cookies. The ash blond haired boy had brought a tupperware filled with cookies and at first glance, they aren't anything special. 

But once you get the taste of it and look at it once more, everything ends up brighter than it originally was. That's why Shirabu is shamelessly stuffing his face with cookies. To not look like he was having the time of his life just by eating, he made sure to turn his back on Semi to block the other's view of him. 

He didn't think he would be this starved just a few hours after eating lunch but here he was. Perhaps Goshiki and Taichi's shenanigans last night took a lot out of him. 

Lost in thought, he doesn't realize that Semi had moved to sit in front of him instead of behind him and had scooted close enough that their knees were touching. 

"Are the cookies that good?" Semi breathed out at the same time Shirabu looked up, snapping out of his daze. 

Shirabu paused from his eating session as he became more aware of the close proximity of Semi's face to his. 

"Oh, uh, yes," Shirabu got out, struggling with how near Semi was to him. He felt his face grow hotter as he looked away from the older boy's sharp eyes that were staring at him and mentally hissed at himself for getting flustered. "Tell her it's the best I've ever had." 

"Mhm," Semi, the prick, hummed and doesn't make any move to pull away. "I'll be sure to tell her that." 

Swallowing down the lump in his throat and gathering as much courage as he can, Shirabu leveled his gaze to Semi's and his breath hitched automatically. 

In that moment, all he could hear is his and Semi's heavy breathing and the growing tension between the two of them. Shirabu doesn't know why there is tension in the first place or why it appeared out of nowhere. All he knew was that he had the overwhelming urge to close the gap and kiss Semi. 

Unknowingly, he bit his bottom lip as he made the mistake of taking a peek at Semi's pink lips. The older boy definitely knew what he was doing because he did that annoyingly hot action of wetting his lower lip by his tongue. 

With his remaining self control, Shirabu muttered out a, "Move away, it's getting a little tighter in here," whilst putting a hand to Semi's chest. He thanked all of the gods up there that he had kept his voice stable and sarcastic, not revealing anything. 

But Semi, hard-headed weirdo, does not move away. No. In fact, he just leaned closer, seemingly in another world. 

He looked like was spacing out as he whispered out a, "You have crumbs on your mouth," and raised a hand towards Shirabu's face. 

Shirabu gritted his teeth and grimaced. He guessed that he'll have to go to his last resort. 

Before Semi's hand could touch his face, Shirabu's finger reached his forehead first, a small sounding _snap!_ filling in the silence.

A few things happened right then. First, Semi's eyes widened to the point that he was comparable to an owl. Second, he pulled his hand back from where it was moving towards Shirabu like he was burned. And third, Shirabu watched in slow motion as Semi fell over on his back. 

A hush passed by as Semi and Shirabu spent minutes gaping at each other like idiots. Then Shirabu gazed at his fingers, wondering what kind of power it held to make Semi fall over.

All he did was flick Semi on the forehead to snap the other out of whatever daydream he was having. 

He wasn't expecting this. 

Somehow this was better. 

"What was that?!" Semi exclaimed, breaking the silence. He was almost hysterical. Shirabu found it funny. 

"You were acting weird!" 

"You were too! It looked like you were about to kiss me." 

"No, I wasn't." Shirabu denied defensively. You know, like a liar.

He thought it was the end of it but then Semi started to ramble and spout even weirder things. 

"Well, I don't think it's bad that you wanted to kiss me. I mean, I want to kiss you too, but that's besides the point. The point is that you don't have to feel shy about it, it's just that—"

"Hey! Semi!" Shirabu huffed, snapping his fingers in front of the other's face to get his attention. It effectively stopped him from talking. "What kind of bullshit are you on now?" 

And then Semi looked amazed like he was seeing and hearing something otherworldly. 

"Did you just call me Semi?" 

"Oh, I did..." 

"Call me Semi again." 

"No. I take it back." 

"Shiraaa." 

Shirabu wondered what the warmth he felt was as he easily laughed with Semi. 

.

**[Semi Eita]**

**Semi**

Shira 

Are u awake? 

**Shirabu**

I can't believe you're making me ask u this again 

Why are u awake at this ungodly hour? 

**Semi**

I could ask u the same 

**Shirabu**

I am one with the night 

**Semi**

Oookay 

Right uhm 

U need sleep, go sleep 

**Shirabu**

No. 

Why did you msg me? 

**Semi**

Ah, well 

It's nothing,, 

**Shirabu**

Doesn't seem like nothing to me 

**Semi**

Listen,, 

There are cockroaches everywhere 

And some of them are flying around 

How am I supposed to sleep 

**Shirabu**

Just kill them 

Or,, 

U could torture it 

**Semi**

bUT THEY CAN FLY 

**Shirabu**

Don't tell me you're afraid of them 

_Seen 2:11 am_

**Shirabu**

You are, aren't u? 

Hey, 

Are u dead 

Did the colony of cockroaches kill u 

Oh well 

Guess I'll just sleep it off and pretend a Semi doesn't exist 

Good job roaches 

_Seen 2:15 am_

**Semi**

HEY 

IM NOT DEAD 

BXIWJSBWKQJSBD

**Shirabu**

Sounds pretty dead to me 

**Semi**

NFHWOQNDIQIW 

**Shirabu**

Sometimes I can still hear his voice 

**Semi**

ARE U SRSLY MEMEING RIGHT NOW 

**Shirabu**

Mayhaps 

Where'd u go again 

Did your dead spirit get captured by the dead roaches you've killed 

I offer my prayers 

**Semi**

SHIRA SHUT UP 

There's legit a cockroach on my pillow , how the hell am I supposed to sleep now 

**Shirabu**

Dude,, 

Semi,, 

Just kill it pls 

And go to sleep 

**Semi**

How could u be so cruel to them?!?!?!

**Shirabu**

They scar e me o k 

It's fine to kill them 

**Semi**

UR SCARED TOO 

**Shirabu**

Yes,, that's right 

_Seen 2:23 am_

.

**[Mean Girls]**

**Shirabu**

Taichi 

**Kawanishi**

Why are u awake at this ungodly hour 

**Shirabu**

Reading? 

**Kawanishi**

Yeah right

What were u about to say 

**Shirabu**

Idk 

I'm talking to Semi 

He's freaking out about cockroaches it's funny 

**Kawanishi**

So he's Semi instead of weirdo now huh 

Also, u freak out about cockroaches too 

U wouldn't stop screaming when there was one on your ceiling 

**Shirabu**

liSTEN , THAT WAS ONE TIME OK 

I'm not scared of roaches anymore 

**Goshiki**

Why are y'all awake 

**Kawanishi**

Shut up Goshiki ur awake too 

**Ushijima**

Good morning 

**Shirabu**

Wait since when was ushiwaka here?! 

**Kawanishi**

Since forever 

**Shirabu**

And yet it's his first time talking here 

Scary 

**Goshiki**

Pls go to sleep senpai it's very late already 

**Kawanishi**

No u 

**Shirabu**

No u pt. 2 

**Ushijima**

...

No u pt. 3 

.

**[Semi Eita]**

**Shirabu**

Hey,, where did u disappear off to now 

**Semi**

Ndjsksndj

Sorry 

My dad caught me awake 

**Shirabu**

And? 

**Semi**

U don't understand Shira 

He caught me just standing over my bed and watching the cockroach on my pillow 

**Shirabu**

.... 

AHAHAHAHAHA 

WEIRDO 

**Semi**

He ordered me to kill it with a ntBK 

How the hell does someone kill that monster with just a notebook 

**Shirabu**

U were probably like 👁️👄👁️

**Semi**

ヘ（。□°）ヘ

I hate that ur right 

But anyway to summarize, dad and I ended up chasing the cockroach around as quietly as we could to not wake mom up and in the end, the monster still got away but I regained my pillow 

**Shirabu**

That's the longest thing I've ever heard/saw u say 

Other than that one time when you were rambling on about kissing 

**Semi**

No shut up that didn't happen 

**Shirabu**

Uhuh

Go to sleep Semi 

**Semi**

You called me Semi again 

**Shirabu**

Yes. 

That's your name dumbass, did u forget? 

**Semi**

No,, 

It just makes me happy 

**Shirabu**

Weirdo 

I'm sleeping 

**Semi**

Goodnight 

_Seen 2:40 am_

.

Semi Eita arrived at the library, disheveled and panting. His appearance was definitely the result of last night's adventure —finding the colony of cockroaches and declaring war on them and retreating before it could even start. To Shirabu's disappointment though, he still looked like a prince. 

"How was it like to taste death, weirdo?" He spoke up first, voice teasing and gentle. 

Surprise washed over Semi's features and then it was replaced by a small close lipped smile. He sat down in front of Shirabu, their legs interlocking.

"Terrifying. I swear I was going to die right there." Semi replied. 

"Oh, no," Shirabu said. "You misunderstood. Once you see those monsters, you're automatically dead." 

The look of surprise was back on Semi's face. Shirabu wondered if he did something out of character for himself. _No_ , he shook his head, _this is just how I am_. Maybe Semi just didn't see this side of him yet. 

Oh no. Is Shirabu getting soft? 

A snicker broke him out of his thoughts. 

"Right," Semi nodded, sounding sarcastic. It grated on Shirabu's nerves. "You can be pretty weird too, Shira." 

Shirabu doesn't reply. He's not weird. Semi is weirder. 

He glanced at Semi, who was moving his fingers in an odd way. 

_Okay, maybe being weird with Semi isn't too bad._

.

**[Semi Eita]**

**Semi**

Hey 

I'm bored 

Let's play 20 questions 

**Shirabu**

That's boring 

**Semi**

Well do u have any other ideas smarty-pants 

**Shirabu**

Okay let's play 

**Semi**

Yeah I thought so 

I can't believe you're actually willing to do this 

**Shirabu**

I have nothing else to do 

**Semi**

Hmm 

I'll go first 

Do u have a sibling? 

**Shirabu**

No, I'm an only child 

Have u ever killed someone 

**Semi**

What 

**Shirabu**

What 

\+ 

**[Semi Eita]**

**Semi**

It's so silent at night 

How do u not get scared of this 

**Shirabu**

Idk, I'm just used to it I guess 

I like silence 

**Semi**

Oh right I forgot about that 

**Shirabu**

How did u know about it in the first place creep 

**Semi**

Uhm, well, u see... 

**Shirabu**

Forget it, u wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence anyway 

**Semi**

There's no need to insult me 

**Shirabu**

I can see u pouting from here 

**Semi**

I can see u smiling 

**Shirabu**

I don't smile 

**Semi**

Riiggghhhttt 

Were u ever scared of the dark 

**Shirabu**

Uhuh of course I was 

I was a kid once too u know 

**Semi**

U sound old when u say it like that 

**Shirabu**

\- _- 

**Semi**

Sorry sorry you don't have to look at me like that 

So how'd u get over it 

**Shirabu**

Night lights? 

I had one that should be plugged in 

But then one day it ran out of battery and I was too lazy to charge it at night so I let it be

And then I slowly got used to the dark without the night light 

That's about it 

**Semi**

Oh wow 

Of course you'd be the lazy type 

**Shirabu**

It wasn't obvious? 

**Semi**

Nope, despite u playing dead for the first few weeks together in the library I took u as the type who overstudies or something 

**Shirabu**

You're not wrong 

But the way I do it is I procrastinate and then I study in the last minute which leads to me overdoing it 

**Semi**

I should've known!! 

I now know the secrets of the world 

(✷‿✷)

**Shirabu**

Shut up semi 

**Semi**

(◍•ᴗ•◍)

+

**[Semi Eita]**

**Semi**

Did u know that a cockroach could live for a week without its brain? 

**Shirabu**

Who's this? 

Do I know you sir 

**Semi**

Shira pls 

**Shirabu**

Ugh

I'm not even gonna ask why you're awake anymore 

And why u decided to send that random trivia at me 

**Semi**

I just saw it 

And it reminded me of you 

**Shirabu**

....

Romantic 

**Semi**

Right?! 

Did you fall in love with me yet 

**Shirabu**

I can't believe you 

+

**[Semi Eita]**

**Shirabu**

I just had a realization 

**Semi**

What is it 

**Shirabu**

You should've gone to Shiratorizawa

(Shirabu stole this joke from Ushijima, who suddenly popped up in the 'Mean Girls' group chat after years of not talking in it, and started repeating the sentence over and over again as if he, Kawanishi and Goshiki weren't already going there.) 

**Semi**

Im— 

Oh god pls shut up

**Shirabu**

You should've gone to Shiratorizawa 

**Semi**

Where the hell did u even get that?! 

**Shirabu**

From a friend 

**Semi**

It's ushijima isn't it 

(Shirabu is caught stealing a joke. He's going to jail now.) 

**Shirabu**

What 

U know him? 

**Semi**

The first time you message me first and it's because of him 

I'm crying 

**Shirabu**

You know what would make u stop crying? 

Going to shiratorizawa 

**Semi**

Oh my god

**Shirabu**

You should've gone to Shiratorizawa

**Semi**

I already gO THERE

_Seen 2:35 am_

(Semi is unaware, but Shirabu was internally panicking at that moment because Semi just said he went to Shiratorizawa and neither Shirabu and his friends —minus Ushijima— ever saw the ash blond haired prince-like boy. Shirabu is planning to escape.) 

+

**[Semi Eita]**

**Shirabu**

U know you're actually not that bad

**Semi**

Where did this come from? 

**Shirabu**

Boredom 

That's mainly the reason for all the shit I do 

Anyway,, 

You're annoying, you talk a lot and sometimes u get mad at the stupidest things 

**Semi**

Okay ouch, just call me out like that 

**Shirabu**

But I like it 

You're pretty funny even tho you're not exactly like Taichi 

**Semi**

Who's Taichi? 

**Shirabu**

A friend 

**Semi**

Alright 

Despite u being a little shit who finds joy in making me miserable you're not bad either 

**Shirabu**

Thanks :>

I live to either annoy someone or annoy someone to death 

**Semi**

I'm gonna ignore the second part and,,

You just used an emoji!!! 

I'm very proud of you 

**Shirabu**

Look,, 

༎ຶ‿༎ຶ

**Semi**

Okay I'm not proud anymore 

That shit is born from my nightmares 

**Shirabu**

It's like a cute snail tho 

**Semi**

I hate u 

**Shirabu**

No u love me 

**Semi**

Yes I do 

**Shirabu**

What 

**Semi**

What 

\+ 

**[Semi Eita]**

**Shirabu**

Hey semi 

**Semi**

I'm trying to sleep 

**Shirabu**

And yet u can't 

**Semi**

That's because u messaged me bich 

**Shirabu**

U could've ignored this 

**Semi**

You right 

Bye 

**Shirabu**

Heeey 

**Semi**

I was just kidding 

So what's up? 

**Shirabu**

I can't sleep 

**Semi**

Me either 

Wanna listen to music together? 

**Shirabu**

And how are we supposed to do that? 

**Semi**

Search up this playlist in spotify

Let's listen to it together 

*Insert playlist name here* 

**Shirabu**

Oh uhm, okay 

Lemme just get my earphones 

**Semi**

Tell me when you're ready 

_Seen 3:12 am_

**Shirabu**

Ready 

**Semi**

Okay 

Let's play it now 

**Shirabu**

Mhm 

**Semi**

Goodnight Shira 

**Shirabu**

Goodnight 

_Seen 3:20 am_

(That night, Shirabu felt closer to Semi than he ever had in the library. While listening to the music with his eyes closed, he could almost imagine that he was back in the library with Semi beside him. The two of them are lying on the floor peacefully, sharing an earphone as they slowly drift off. That night, Shirabu slept soundly.) 

+

**[Mean Girls]**

**Goshiki**

Is it just me or is Shirabu-san acting more cheerful nowadays? 

**Shirabu**

It's just you 

**Kawanishi**

No, no continue Goshiki 

**Goshiki**

He's been using emojis more frequently than normal and he doesn't threaten to kill me every time I do something dumb now 

He's even making jokes!!! 

I'm terrified 

Is this just some kind of plot before u do something irreversibly bad 

**Shirabu**

Yes. 

**Kawanishi**

No. 

He's lying 

It's because he's in love 

**Shirabu**

No I'm not

**Goshiki**

With who? 

**Shirabu**

TAICHI DON'T U DARE 

**Kawanishi**

(~￣³￣)~

With Semi Eita 

**Shirabu**

... 

Okay 

I'm going to kill all of you 

**Ushijima**

Hmm

I see... 

**Shirabu**

No u can't see 

**Kawanishi**

Yes ushiwaka, u can 

Go on and pass the information 

**Shirabu**

NOT IF I KILL HIM FIRST 

**Goshiki**

You can't kill ushijima-san!!! 

I won't let you!!!! 

**Shirabu**

Oh shut up Goshiki and get over your crush already 

**Goshiki**

(●´⌓`●)

Mean 

**Kawanishi**

Thanks,,

\+ 

**[Mitochondrihoes; the powerhouse cells]**

**Ushijima**

I am here to relay information.

**Tendou**

Oooh what is it 

Could this be about (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

**Reon**

Your emojis are very unique tendou 

In other words: spooky 

**Tendou**

Why thank you 

**Reon**

That wasn't a compliment 

**Tendou**

Shush 

**Ushijima**

I have been told that Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita's library fling, has fallen in love with one Semi Eita. It hasn't been proven to be true yet and I have received words of threat but nevertheless, I shall pass this on to all of you. 

**Reon**

...

Thanks 

**Tendou**

We're talking about one Semi Eita, whose brain has become mush here, he can't even respond properly 

**Semi**

I respond 

Pripwrly

**Tendou**

pRiPwRlY

**Semi**

Treedo

**Tendou**

tReEd0 

**Reon**

What happened to him? 

**Tendou**

Got struck by lightning 

The lightning of love 

**Semi**

deshgoastng

**Tendou**

Do u mean: 

disGOSTANG

?? 

**Semi**

Yozs dat 

**Reon**

Do we take him to a hospital 

**Semi**

Wo

**Ushijima**

Do not despair Semi, I can continue being a spy and send more proof that Shirabu has undying love for you.

**Tendou**

Aaaand, he's gone 

**Ushijima**

Why? 

**Reon**

You mentioned Shirabu again

**Ushijima**

Oh, my apologies. I shall never speak of him again. 

**Semi**

wO 

WOOOO 

**Reon**

Does he mean 'no'? 

**Tendou**

I honestly don't know anymore 

But this is entertaining (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chat about cockroaches is inspired by true events,,


	6. Taichi, The Fiend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it is I , back with another chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments last chapter, it really made me happy and it keeps me going ( ╹▽╹ )
> 
> Anyway, pls enjoy this chapter

Ultimately, Kawanishi Taichi liked to think of himself as a good friend and as a good person and it is out of the goodness in his heart that he decided to walk Shirabu to the library every afternoon starting from now on and maybe spend a few minutes with him inside. 

It is totally not because he wanted to get a reaction out of one Semi Eita and analyze what his true intentions with his best friend are. 

He assumed that Shirabu hasn't said much about him and Goshiki to Semi because he was a reserved person. Kawanishi just knows how Shirabu is; a result of being his best friend for almost three years. 

It also helped that the two of them had a lot of similarities when it came to personality. 

Truthfully, Kawanishi is really doing this out of the little bit of goodness in his heart. Shirabu deserved only good things if Kawanishi can help it. And that's what he would give his friend. 

The two idiots needed a little push to direct them to the right direction. They can't, _won't_ spend the whole summer dancing around each other or else Kawanishi will snap and end up killing Goshiki. 

Shirabu was too stubborn for him to handle. Too pressed in his beliefs of love being this big superficial thing. It's not that he thought love wasn't real or existing, he just thought it was _stupid_ which is, okay, fair since Kawanishi thought of it like that too. 

But it's so painfully obvious that Shirabu was in love with the Semi guy and he was either unaware of it or pushing his unknown feelings to the very back of his mind and heart. It just proved that Kawanishi was right when he said that Shirabu wouldn't recognize love. 

He had a feeling, call it intuition if you want, that Semi was just as headstrong as his best friend but for all the different and _right_ reasons. _Thickheads_ , Kawanishi thought miserably. 

If he can't push Shirabu around, then he'd gladly do it to Semi instead. He hoped that the other at least wasn't as oblivious to their connection as Shirabu was. 

That was the sole reasoning for this master plan of his. That was his motive when he appeared on the doorstep of the Shirabu's at 2:25 PM, five minutes before Shirabu goes out of the house. 

His friend's mother saw him standing outside with his arms crossed and had ushered him inside to which he politely declined, saying that he will be fine waiting for Shirabu outside. She shot him an amused look before disappearing inside. 

Right at 2:30 PM, the front door slammed open to a grumpy Shirabu. His hair was messy, most likely because he woke up later than his usual time and had to rush through dressing up. And, of course, he still leaves his house right on time anyway. 

If there was one thing Shirabu was serious about, it was schedules. Or his made up schedules at least. Kawanishi once saw the other boy's to-do list and each of them had a specific time that Shirabu obediently followed. It was scary how organized he liked to be. 

He let himself smile. Shirabu spotted him standing on the side. It took only one look before Shirabu took off in a quick pace, trying to escape from Kawanishi. 

But Kawanishi already expected this. His best friend became more predictable as the years passed by and it was honestly fun to tease him, knowing how he would react. 

He jogged after the copper haired boy and stopped after minutes when Shirabu finally slowed down, resigned and taking deep breaths. In the silence that was brought with Shirabu calming his heartbeat, Kawanishi reached out and fixed Shirabu's disheveled hair whilst they walked. 

Five minutes passed and then Shirabu was glaring at him menacingly. If glares could kill, Kawanishi would be in heaven right now. Or hell maybe. 

It was nice to know that Shirabu still had this ferocity in him even when he started making bad jokes and started getting soft on Goshiki this week. 

"Why are you here?" Shirabu asked with a scrutinizing gaze. Of course he was suspicious. It was rare for Kawanishi to do something like this such as innocently walking him to the library.

"Oh, come on, can't I just walk my friend to a library he goes to everyday to see his strange lover?" Kawanishi asked, putting an arm around Shirabu's shoulder. Perhaps he could've convinced the other if his face wasn't blank because Shirabu just stared at him in a more suspicious light. 

"No, you can't," Shirabu murmured. "What are you planning to do, Taichi?" 

"You seriously wound me, Kenji," Kawanishi sighed, shaking his head. "I just want to check the library out and maybe get a peek of your boyfriend, who you never show to us even when you probably have like a hundred pictures of him in your phone." 

"You're the bane of my existence," Shirabu groaned but nevertheless doesn't protest on Kawanishi coming with him anymore. "I can't figure out if you're a friend or a fiend in certain situations which makes you all the more scary." 

An easy grin appeared on Kawanishi's face as he looked down at Shirabu. 

"Trust me, I'm a friend." 

He will always be Shirabu's friend. 

But just for now, Kawanishi will be a fiend. 

.

Semi wasn't expecting Shirabu to be with someone else when he got to the library. The other always came alone but now on this very random day, there's suddenly another boy laying on the floor with him. 

Semi stood at the very end of the section they always hung out at, giving the unfamiliar boy a wary gaze. None of them noticed him yet, Shirabu back to playing dead —he says he perfected it but he's getting sloppy, Semi just saw a twitch— and the other boy who had ginger hair, whispering words to his ear. 

They were close. _Too close_ for Semi's liking. He'd prefer it if the ginger haired boy was miles away from Shirabu, thanks. 

And then something happened. Shirabu snorted before he started to giggle uncontrollably, his dead act being ruined. Semi watched as the copper haired boy turn his head to face the other and flick him on the forehead, the same way he did to Semi days ago. 

The stranger chuckled and then his eyes locked with Semi's. 

The two of them spent about five seconds looking at each other before the ginger haired boy broke their eyes contact, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

Semi's eye twitched and he suddenly felt agitated. 

Shirabu chose that time to sit up and once he did, he caught sight of Semi. The ash blond haired boy would be lying if he said the subtle smile and the gleam that appeared on Shirabu's eyes when he saw him didn't satisfy him. 

"Are you just going to stand there all day, weirdo?" Shirabu asked, tone light and teasing. "Back to your weirdo tendencies again?" 

Semi sighed and approached the two, placing himself beside Shirabu in a laid back sitting position and when Shirabu wasn't looking his way, he sent an obvious glare to the other person in the room. 

The ginger haired boy wasn't fazed. He just looked even more amused. 

"So, uh, who's this?" Semi asked, pointing a thumb towards the other boy's way. He kept his voice steady, not letting his jealousy and suspicion seep through. 

Wait, what? Semi was not jealous. Semi will never be jealous especially to a stupid looking, smug, annoying face, dumb asshole. 

The ginger haired boy's smirk turned into a seemingly genuine smile and Semi bit back the urge to tell him to fuck off. 

"Oh, he's Kawanishi Taichi, you know, my friend." Shirabu explained and the Kawanishi guy extended his right hand out. 

"Nice to meet you, Semi Eita." Kawanishi said and Semi has a sudden realization. 

This guy in front of him was the Taichi person, friend or whatever that Shirabu mentions in their messages every now and then. He surprisingly doesn't talk much about Taichi and leaves out a lot of details about him other than 'he's my friend'. Yes, he is Shirabu's friend and that means they are really really close. 

_Suspicious,_ Semi thought, eyeing the other not too subtly. 

The second realization that Semi has is that the boy knows his name for some reason. 

He took the boys hand in his and shook it, having spent enough time observing him and if his grip tightened a little before pulling away, then only he and Kawanishi knew. Kawanishi doesn't comment on it. 

"How does he know my name?" Semi turned his attention to Shirabu and questioned him, completely ignoring the fact that he could ask Kawanishi instead. 

Shirabu's eyes widened before he short circuited. 

That's what it looked like to Semi at least. 

Amusement dancing in his eyes, Kawanishi poked Shirabu on the shoulder. It didn't look like a gentle poke at all and it successfully brought Shirabu back to the world of the living. 

"He talks about you to me." was Kawanishi's half-hearted response. 

_What does that even mean? Why does Shirabu even talk to this dude?_ Semi's brain racked one question after another, not processing the fact that Shirabu talked about him, his mind only set on Shirabu talking to the ginger haired boy. 

"Ignore the demon, Semi, he speaks lies." Shirabu spoke up, punching Kawanishi on his shoulder causing the boy to wince. 

_I want to do that with Shirabu too_ , Semi thought, frowning. He wants to be playful like that to the other. 

As if reading his mind, Kawanishi swung his arm around Shirabu's shoulder and brought the copper haired boy closer to him until their cheeks were touching and being squished against each other. 

Shirabu looked annoyed, like he wanted to be anywhere but there. 

_Good. Shirabu should only be with me._

Semi mentally groaned at his thoughts. Why was he so jealous? Kawanishi was obviously just a friend. 

Kawanishi brought his lips near Shirabu's ear and whispered something once more that resulted in a red-faced Shirabu. 

Semi gritted his teeth. 

_Yes, they were definitely just friends._

Right when he felt like he was about to explode, Kawanishi abruptly stood up and slowly walked away. 

"Well, now that you're here, _Semi_ , I'll be taking my leave," Kawanishi drawled out and despite his face not being seen with his back to them, Semi had a feeling that he was smirking again. "I'll meet you at your house later at night, Kenji." 

Shirabu murmured something about menaces, spiders and a room being trashed, under his breath but Semi was too lost in his thoughts to pay attention. 

He clenched his fists and glared holes at the retreating boy's back. 

This boy could be a threat. 

.

Kawanishi Taichi doesn’t just disappear. In fact, he’s made it his mission to stick as close as he can to Shirabu the next upcoming days just to rile Semi up. Oh, no, he’s not just leaving after that entertaining reaction he got from Shirabu’s ‘boyfriend’. 

It was kind of funny to see how easy he was to annoy. His glares were almost like Shirabu’s. Lethal and sharp. _Of course hotheads belong to hotheads._ Kawanishi sighed and then rang the doorbell two times before the door was aggressively opened by his best friend. He stepped back, sheepishly rubbing his nape. 

The first time he does something weird —a scheme to be precise— hiding it under the guise of kindness, Shirabu was bound to be suspicious. The second time he does it though, Shirabu could confirm that he’s scheming. Kawanishi doesn’t mind. It’s slightly entertaining to see his friend mulling and guessing what he’s trying to do. 

“Why are you here again? Taichi, seriously!” Shirabu exclaimed, dramatically throwing his hands up in the air. “You’re not planning to kill anyone, are you?” 

“Maybe I am.” Kawanishi replied, his voice monotone. 

Shirabu gave him a look of incredulity. “I mean, I don’t doubt it. But it’s not me, right?”

“Definitely not you.” He snorted. 

“So is it Semi?” 

“You will never know.”

_“You will never know.”_ Shirabu mocked, his annoyance seeping through. “You sound stupid saying that.”

“Really? Wow, I’m so hurt—“

A harsh smack to the back of his head is quick to shut him up. 

They continue their walk to their destination in silence. Shirabu looked out of it and he was whispering things to himself every now and then.

Shirabu gets too lost in his head sometimes, which is something that had always worried Kawanishi so he’s always quick to reassure his friend that his plans are not harmful _at all_. Not harmful to the two of them at least. 

“No one’s dying,” Kawanishi said briefly and then decided to add a few more words upon receiving an unimpressed look from Shirabu. “I promise you that whatever I’m planning is _very_ safe. The only thing at risk is someone’s head blowing off due to a sudden burst of unforeseen anger.”

“I didn’t know you knew those words.” was Shirabu’s reply. 

“I didn’t know you could read either.” Kawanishi shot back. 

“Anyone can read, dumbass.” 

Their conversation ended at that and soon, they were walking in the library, the cold air that the AC gave off, hitting Kawanishi right in the face. He almost hissed at the coldness. How can anyone like the iciness of this place?

“It’s freezing in here.” He commented curtly.

“Nice observation,” Shirabu sarcastically said before speaking seriously. “I like it. It’s like bathing in ice. The wintery kind of cold.”

“That’s like your soul, Kenji!”

Their arrival was far from peaceful. On Kawanishi’s side it wasn’t because as soon as he passed by the receptionist desk, the lady librarian looked up all of a sudden and her eyes fixated on Kawanishi. She squinted before turning her gaze to Shirabu who was walking beside him. To Kawanishi’s utter surprise, her questioning gaze turned into a glare. 

_Huh,_ he thought. _That’s strange,_ _why do I suddenly feel like I’m not welcomed here?_

First he got a glare from Shirabu and Semi –terror couple, really—and now he was receiving it from the librarian. A person he didn’t even know. This is getting even more entertaining. 

Just like the day before, Kawanishi lingered (terrorizing his friend, pretending to read books, skating on the floor) until Semi arrived. Semi's jaw, upon seeing him, quite literally dropped and he instantly pointed an accusing finger to Kawanishi. 

"You!" Semi yelled. 

"Me!" Kawanishi yelled. 

"Fucking idiots." Shirabu sighed. 

Kawanishi and Semi ignored him and looked at each other intensely. It felt like minutes had passed until Semi put his hand down and narrowed his eyes. 

"Why it's so good to see you again," Kawanishi said coolly. "I feel like it's been years since we last saw each other." 

"It's been a day." Semi frowned. 

"Same difference." Kawanishi shrugged. 

"Could you two kindly shut up?" Shirabu interrupted, his voice raised to get their attention. "Taichi, please leave. Semi, sit down." 

"Okay boss." The ginger haired boy saluted, a sly grin appearing on his face. 

In the corner of his eye, he saw Semi staring at their interaction and he internally laughed. Now knowing that he had the other's attention, he placed a quick kiss on the crown of Shirabu's head and then ruffled his hair. 

This got Shirabu to bark at him to leave but it was worth seeing Semi red-faced in irritation.

And just to add salt to the wound, Kawanishi gave Semi a playful wave, a condescending smirk dancing on the tip of his mouth before leaving without looking back. 

God, Kawanishi loved playing the fiend. 

.

Later on, when Shirabu and Semi are alone again and Shirabu's mindlessly murmuring words about his experiences with spiders and how he fought them while Semi played with his hair, a certain something caught Semi's attention. 

That certain something was missing. He didn't see it anywhere. 

The plastic bag filled with food that Shirabu always brought. 

Now that he thought about it, yesterday Shirabu hadn't brought anything either. 

"So, no food today huh?" He casually mentioned, cutting Shirabu off mid-rant. 

"Huh?" Shirabu said intelligently. "Oh shit, I forgot. Ugh, Taichi keeps distracting me." Shirabu rolled his eyes, his mouth forming into a pout and okay, Semi doesn't feel angry at all because Shirabu actually looked sorry for once for forgetting the food. 

Semi really has to deal with this Taichi problem. Soon. 

.

**[Mitochondrihoes; the powerhouse cells]**

**Semi**

All of you 

Deal with the Taichi dude 

Pls 

**Reon**

He said please everyone 

What do you say, council? 

**Ushijima**

Council? 

**Tendou**

The council says no 

The council says it sounds like a personal problem 

The council says that Semi shall deal with this problem on his own 

**Semi**

Wow fuck you 

**Tendou**

Sorry I'm reserved for someone else 

**Reon**

We don't need to hear anything else other than that, thank you 

Also, I'm sure this Taichi will leave after a few days

It'll be fine 

**Ushijima**

Taichi will not leave. 

And thus, true to Ushijima's words, Taichi does not leave. 

.

Semi and Kawanishi's hostility towards each other continued on for the next few days. Their fights ranged from taunting each other to almost an actual fist fight. Shirabu had to stop it from starting by punching them on their shoulders hard enough to make them cry in pain.

Obliviousness was not Shirabu's suit. He wasn't oblivious especially when it came to Kawanishi because he knows his friend and how he works. It was evident that Kawanishi was riling Semi up and Semi, the idiot, keeps falling into the trap for whatever reason. 

What he noticed was that Semi seemed to get madder when Kawanishi touched him in any way. That doesn't make sense though because why would the older boy get angry about something like that? Maybe it's because he wanted to be close like that as a friend to Shirabu too. 

For now, Shirabu is only speculating the reason for Semi's anger. _"The only thing at risk is someone’s head blowing off due to a sudden burst of unforeseen anger.”_

Shirabu massaged his forehead in frustration. _Goddamnit Taichi._

He peered from his book at the two other boys with him. At that moment, Semi was challenging Kawanishi to an arm wrestling and Kawanishi with a shit eating grin on his face was indulging him. 

Shirabu was about to roll his eyes to the back of his head due to his best friend agreeing when an idea crossed his mind. Snapping his book shut, he quietly stood up. 

"I'm going to win this!" Semi declared cockily and held his right arm out. 

"That's nice." Kawanishi nodded, face once more devoid of emotions. He got an eye twitch from the ash blond haired boy. 

Not wanting to see the outcome of the match, Shirabu walked away from the duo, his footsteps light. He'll get a drink and stay on the ground floor of the library for a while because he's sure that the arm wrestling will have more than one match. 

When he successfully got away from the two boys, he walked with a skip in his step to the outside world. 

_I feel like buying iced tea_ , he thought. 

Mind made up, he made his way to a nearby vending machine. 

The first time Kawanishi and Semi had a fight, it was Semi who challenged the ginger haired boy because of course it was. He doesn't understand what they gained from the stupid games they played but Shirabu liked seeing the smile on Semi's face whenever he won. 

It was a game of rock, paper, scissors. 

Semi looked so excited in contrast to how lifeless and unenthusiastic Kawanishi was at playing. Nevertheless, he let Semi do what he wanted for whatever reason there was. 

"Jan ken shūto!" Semi threw paper and Kawanishi threw scissors. 

"You cheated!" Semi had immediately accused. 

"How?" Kawanishi raised an eyebrow. 

Semi doesn't answer the question and the next thing he's yelling out is, "I want a rematch!" 

And so, they played a second time until it turned into the fifteenth time in which Semi had won eight matches and Kawanishi seven. 

Right after winning the last match, Shirabu remembers vividly how Semi whirled his head around to look at Shirabu and there was this emotion in his eye, like he was asking for approval. 

Frankly, Semi looked like a cute puppy and Shirabu can't deny cute puppies so he nodded at the other, a small smile on his lips. Then unexpectedly, Semi jumped on him, wrapping his arms around Shirabu into a tight hug, making Shirabu fall to the floor on his butt. 

It was the first time they had physical contact like that, much less a hug but it felt right. Giggling, Shirabu had wrapped a hand around Semi's neck, the other one playing the hair on the back of his head. 

"You did great, weirdo. Congrats." Shirabu had told him. 

Behind Semi, he saw his best friend looking at them, an undecipherable emotion on his face. Shirabu doesn't know if it meant something good or bad. 

Realizing that he was blushing at the memory from days ago, Shirabu huffed, getting a grip on himself as he bought a bottle of iced tea. He opened the bottle and gulped down the drink, willing himself to think of something else other than _Semi, Semi, Semi._

He's getting sick of his thoughts. 

He wonders what the other two were doing without him there. 

.

It was his third time losing the arm wrestling match when Kawanishi had enough. 

"He's gone," He said, instantly making Semi look up, surprise on his face. "Now let's stop because I have something to tell you." 

"Wait, wait, wait," Semi waved him off. "Since when was Shira gone?" 

Kawanishi rolled his eyes. "Since we started, you dunce." 

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Semi groaned, dropping his exhausted right arm back to his side. "Now I'm left here alone with you." 

To be honest, Kawanishi didn't see any problem with that. He could annoy his friend's boyfriend all he wants and the boyfriend would fall for his schemes and be irritated. Kawanishi sees it as a win-win situation. 

But unfortunately, he has to remind himself that Semi is not yet Shirabu's official boyfriend that's why he's doing this. He saw first-hand how happy Shirabu was with Semi and he even willingly hugged the guy so Kawanishi will now do everything to help. 

Even if help meant talking to Semi and tricking him. 

This was the only chance he had with Shirabu gone so he was going to take it. He had to make Semi listen to him. Praying for more patience, he readied himself to speak.

"You love Kenji, don't you?" Kawanishi started off. Mentioning Shirabu right off the bat is sure to get the ash blond haired boy's attention. 

Semi abruptly looked up, his mouth slightly open and his cheeks pink, proving Kawanishi's thoughts correct. He watched as the other open his mouth then close it again. He appeared to be struggling on what to say. 

_Poor guy, he's so shocked_ , Kawanishi mused, not feeling pity at all. 

"I'll take that as a yes," He continued on, looking Semi right in the eye to make it seem like his next sentence is not a lie. "Listen, I love Kenji too. A lot." He leaned closer to Semi's face. 

Now Semi will end up thinking that Kawanishi loves Shirabu in a romantic way. He, of course, doesn't know that Kawanishi actually meant that he loves Shirabu as a friend and not more than that. If things go his way then his plan will be a success. 

"And if you're not planning to make any move at all, I will ask Kenji on a date and he'll say yes to me." He finished, dropping the bomb and then pulled away. 

Automatically, a growl escaped Semi's throat before a fiery glare and scowl appeared on his face, directed to Kawanishi. He looked ready to throw hands but he doesn't make any move. 

Kawanishi mentally applauds him for this. At least he doesn't move before thinking on situations like these. 

As if on cue, Shirabu makes himself known, holding three drinks on his hands. "I bought drinks for you guys," He nonchalantly said. "Figured you could use a drink after your 'fight'." 

Then Shirabu locked eyes with Semi and upon seeing the anger in his eyes, worry flashes in Shirabu's eyes. He glanced at Kawanishi before asking, "What happened? Did you two fought for real without me here?" 

No one answered. 

Shirabu sighed, defeated. "Did you win, Semi?" 

And just like that, the anger is gone from Semi's face and he's boasting about his win to Shirabu while Shirabu just nodded. 

_Let's hope this goes nicely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all have that demon friend.
> 
> —This chapter was supposed to have more in it but it became longer so I just ended it there.


	7. Idiots & League of Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hdgeiwbdbd omgg I'm so sorry for being gone for so long. It's been a month already. I'd be more free in October after our exams so pls be patient with me :>>

There was no way in hell that Semi Eita was going to lose to someone like Kawanishi. So before that tall annoying ginger could ask Shirabu on a date, he will do it first even if it's the last thing he does. 

He'd rather get murdered by Shirabu for asking him on a date than let Kawanishi win. Semi is just competitive like that. 

The day before he asks the big question though, he's found in his room, his cheek squished on the floor and his butt up in the air as he made inhuman noises. No amount of competitiveness can erase Semi's tendencies to overthink and whine. 

The first thing he sees after half an hour of dozing off is his mother's head, peeking from his open door and then after a second, his father's head also appears. The two of them looked like curious and scared animals, watching a questionable human. 

"Love problems again, dear?" His mother asked to which he let out something close to a snort as a response. 

"What is it about? We've got new tips for you. One of them is dancing to impress—" Before his father could finish his sentence, a slipper is thrown their way making them shut up immediately. 

"We can't dance in a library." Semi complained in a muffled voice. He did a double take and then thought, _we can dance in a library._

Then he dismissed it, knowing that his father's ridiculous but unique ideas would get stuck in his mind for a while if he doesn't stop now. 

His parents went inside of his room instead of leaving and taking a hint when he threw a slipper near them. His mother crouched beside his dejected form while his father stood before him, tall with his arms crossed. 

"Come on, son, tell us what's wrong." 

"We can help." 

"How? By telling me to dance?" He said bitterly then paused. He slowly got up from his original position and sat on the floor properly. He shook his head. "Sorry." 

The two elder ones in the room cast a glance at each other and started communicating telepathically while Semi waited for them with a raised eyebrow and a pout. 

However, not a single word was exchanged between the three of them in the next five minutes and it was then that the ash blond haired boy realized that they were waiting for him to speak. 

Well this is it then. Fuck it to hell and back. 

"How in the everliving fuck do you ask someone on a date?" He finally revealed the big question. 

To which the first thing his father said is, "Language." and his mother just gaped at him like a dumbfounded fish. Now Semi felt even more stupid at the prospect of having to ask his own parents for love advice for the next years of his life. 

He, an eighteen year old boy, who gets at least two confessions a week and rejects any love advances, asking for _love advice._

To be fair, he did suck at romance, cue the awkward flirting and complimenting that he does if you could even call it that. 

_("Hey Shira, you looking pretty dazzling today."_

_"..."_

_"You're a, uh, shining, no.. blooming today, like a— like a flower. A cute one!"_

_"Thanks."_

_"You're absolutely welcome!"_

_"I was being sarcastic weirdo.")_

Thinking about it, he did get most of the ideas he performed from his parents. Then that must mean that he's not the one who sucked right? His parents were just terrible at love. But that wasn't the point at that moment. The point was that he needed to say the exact right words to get Shirabu to say yes to him (he didn't know what those words are yet and he's going to have a breakdown soon) so that he could actually spend time with the younger boy outside the library and alone. 

Also because he wanted to one-up Kawanishi. The menace. 

And _finally_ , after five minutes of despairing silence, his father answered his question. 

"That's an easy question that has an easy answer!" His father exclaimed, holding his index finger up with a grin on his face. Semi honestly felt dubious about it because it can't be that easy, can't it? But the next words his father uttered out erased all the doubts he had. "All you gotta do is casually ask them for a 'friendly' dinner as friends and never ever mention that it is a date to them." 

Semi's jaw dropped as his eyes widened. 

Oh my god, his dad was a genius! 

+

The following day, Semi brought a bottle of iced tea with him instead of the usual strawberry milk, in case he needed to do bribing just to get Shirabu to go out with him. Knowing Shirabu, he'll probably demand a lot if he can. In addition, he hid some leftover cookies his mother made somewhere in his sling bag because Shirabu absolutely loved those. 

That day, when he arrived at their designated spot, the evil little demon that hung on to Shirabu was nowhere to be found. He quirked an eyebrow at the copper haired boy as he dropped down to the floor beside him. 

Shirabu rolled his eyes at the motion. "Don't tell me you actually like having Taichi around. What? Do you enjoy playing those stupid games with him or something?" There was a tinge of something in Shirabu's tone of voice and Semi would go as far as to say it was jealousy. 

No, he is not being blinded by hope, okay. 

"I don't," Semi responded. "I'm actually glad that he's not around because I have to ask you something. Also he annoys the death out of me and I was one game away from destroying him." 

"Oooh, didn't know you could get so violent," Shirabu cooed in amusement. "What are you going to do? Hug him to death?" 

"Oh shut up." 

Silence washed over them as they started to do their usual routine in the library. Shirabu stood up for a few minutes, looking for an interesting book to read while Semi scrolled through the bird app, discreetly glancing at the other boy every now and then. 

He contemplated on whether he should message his friends to ease his panic and worry at the prospect of having to ask Shirabu out for dinner an hour from now. But then he remembered how unhelpful they were the last time and he huffed. 

Shirabu turned his head to him upon hearing the small sound escaping his lips and curiosity could be seen on his face. 

"You okay?" The copper haired boy asked and Semi had the sudden urge to hug the life out of the boy. 

Shirabu doesn't look huggable but Semi would hug him anyway. That wasn't what he should be thinking of right now though and wait, the other just asked him a question and his brain is malfunctioning. 

Was this normal? 

He opened his mouth to answer but no words came out and the two of them spent minutes just staring at each other. Before flies could fly into Semi's mouth, Shirabu dropped down next to him in a squat and flicked his forehead. 

"Now, I'm worried. You're acting weird. I mean you always are but you're weirder than usual," Shirabu mused and then locked eyes with Semi. "Are you hiding something from me?" 

With Shirabu this close to him that Semi could make out the glistening of his bottom lip and the shine in his taupe colored eyes, Semi couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks. 

He felt like he was actually hiding a dirty secret from the other. It wasn't anything dirty or _sexy_ of course but did his romantic feelings for Shirabu count as a dirty secret? 

Semi glanced at the Shirabu's lips, looked up and locked eyes with him before finally looking away. 

It sure did feel like a dirty secret. 

Instead of answering the question, Semi cleared his throat and put a little distance between him and the copper haired boy. He got out the bottled iced tea in his bag and then shoved it into Shirabu's arms causing the other to almost stumble backwards. 

"Jeez, no need to be so aggressive here. We're in a library you know." Shirabu exasperatedly said while examining the bottle that Semi gave him. Semi saw his eyes light up a little and gave a mental whoop to himself. 

His brain-mouth coordination once again failed him though because he immediately ended up blurting out the words in his mind. No, it was not the whoop he did, it was something else. 

"Are you trying to say that I could be aggressive to you if we were somewhere else?" He asked in a sultry voice. 

And to both his horror and amazement, Shirabu's face was suddenly colored red, redder than all the other times he saw Shirabu blush. Should he call his idiocy an achievement? Wait, was that flirting? Did Semi just flirt and actually succeed? 

The younger boy looked down and opened the bottle with shaky hands. Not skipping a beat, Semi watched as the other gulped down the drink in one go before sliding the empty bottle to the side and wiping his mouth. 

Then Shirabu cleared his throat and said, "That was my favorite brand of iced tea, thank you." pretending as if Semi didn't just fluster him a minute ago. 

Semi just nodded, not knowing what else to say and that marked the end of their conversation as of then. 

.

**[Mitochondrihoes; the powerhouse cells]**

**Semi**

Holy shit 

Shut up 

I just learned how to flirt 

**Reon**

Really? 

And how do you flirt? 

**Semi**

Be sexy 

Flirting sexy 

**Tendou**

That's literally the stupidest thing I heard from you 

**Ushijima**

Is my flirting sexy Tendou? 

**Tendou**

You're doing great honey (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

**Reon**

That's wasn't a yes or a no 

**Tendou**

Shush 

Ushi-chan doesn't need to flirt to make me love him 

**Reon**

Aight 

Understandable 

.

The next course of action was the cookies. At the hour where the two of them normally ate, Semi took out the cookies and Shirabu took out a slice of chocolate cake in a tupperware. The two of them found each other's eyes before they exchanged food in unison. 

Semi caught the tupperware in his hand while Shirabu took the cookies inside a plastic from Semi. 

While they were munching on their food peacefully, Shirabu spoke up soon with a mouth full of cookies. 

"What's the occasion? You just bought bottled iced tea for me and now you also brought your mother's cookies," Shirabu said, looking like an adorable chipmunk because of the cookies in his mouth. "I'm getting suspicious of your kindness." 

"I'm always kind though," Semi released a sound that was close to a whine and Shirabu rolled his eyes. 

"You're not kind, just weird," Semi felt an arrow being shot through his heart and he frowned. Shirabu continued on. "Now tell me what's going on or else." 

Semi was about to ask 'or else what?' and maybe even wiggle his eyebrows if it was physically possible for him but then he remembered just exactly what he was supposed to do. 

So before panic could overwhelm him, he put on a brave face and straightened himself (even though there's barely anything straight about him). Seeing this, Shirabu himself became nervous. The air around them turned more serious and sobering. 

"Okay, so I've been thinking." Semi started and Shirabu felt like retorting a 'that's a first' but restrained himself. 

"You see, we've been friends for a while and well..." 

Shirabu flushed at Semi admitting that they were friends but something about the word made his stomach stir in an upsetting way. The older boy calling themselves as friends just wholly didn't sit well with Shirabu though that doesn't mean he hated being friends with the other. 

"Well, I've been thinking maybe we could get out and well, grab dinner and maybe watch a movie or two one of these days and uh, uhm, yes, that's it." Semi finished lamely whilst rubbing his nape. 

Shirabu blinked once. Twice. Thrice. A thousand times, wondering if he heard that right. And then his brain confirmed that _yes, Semi did say that_ and he was choking on air. 

Semi reached out to help him in alarm but Shirabu raised up a hand to stop him. 

"S-so, you want to have dinner with me? Erm, one of these days?" Shirabu awkwardly asked. 

It was Semi's turn to blink exaggeratedly. 

"Uhm, yes that's what I'm saying." 

"And you want to watch a movie with me...?" 

"Y-yes?" 

They sat there, gawking at each other like they always do. Their bodies started leaning towards each other unconsciously and then in unison, they pulled away from each other at the same second, breaking themselves out of their reverie. 

"Then..." Shirabu trailed off. "I would really like that." 

"You would?" Semi's eyes widened. 

"I would." 

"Oh, that's, that's cool." 

"Yeah, cool. Great." 

"Great." 

"Amazing." 

"Wonderful." 

"Majes— I'm going to shut up now so please shut up too." 

"..."

+

In an empty park located near Starlight Café, a boy with unruly red hair wearing a neon pink hoodie revealed himself from behind a tree upon hearing footsteps coming their way. He's met with the sight of a tall boy with ginger hair who wore all black along with sunglasses, looking shady, approaching him. 

Behind him was a skittish boy with atrocious bangs, wearing a shirt that looked like it was designed for a kid because of the words printed on it. 'Sunshiney Days.' Whatever the hell that meant. 

The ginger haired boy stopped right in front of him and pushed his sunglasses up to his head and then he smiled. 

"It's nice to finally meet you, Tendou-san." Kawanishi said. 

"Likewise." Tendou grinned. 

From where Tendou was hiding, Ushijima and Reon made themselves known, clad in normal casual clothing that normal people wear. Upon seeing Kawanishi, Ushijima gave him a small wave of greeting.

"Oh," A look of recognition passed through Kawanishi's face once he glanced back at the red haired boy again. "Is this your boyfriend Ushijima-san?" 

"B-boyfriend?!" Goshiki, the one wearing the kid's shirt, squealed indignantly. "W-who?!"

Tendou tilted his head to the side like an owl or a cat would do as he peered at the other boy curiously. Goshiki's face was flushed and he seemed to be embarrassed and angered at the same time. 

"That'd be me, kid." Tendou smiled kindly at the other but it seemed to only scare him.

The youngest of the five hid behind Kawanishi’s back, feeling frightened and also jealous at the fact that Ushijima had a boyfriend. The ginger haired boy rolled his eyes at the younger’s antics and then turned to face the three older boys with a shit eating grin on his face. 

“So, are we all ready?” He asked, almost purring like a cat. 

Tendou gave a mock salute before mirroring the grin on Kawanishi’s face. “Oh, we are,” The red haired boy replied, taking his place beside Kawanishi and looking over their other friends as if they were the ruler of the lands. Which they could be if they wanted to. “I’m quite excited for this.” 

The other three who were with them could only gape at them, unsure whether they should take off running, bury themselves underground or smile and wave and pretend that everything was normal. 

An eerie silence washed over the group but as soon as it appeared, it was gone the moment Ushijima spoke up. 

“I am also quite excited to watch over Semi and Shirabu’s backs while they go out to get dinner. I’m sure that it will be a fun experience doing so and I can’t wait to surprise them with our group outing.” He said with a straight face. 

Reon, who was doing relatively fine before, started sweating buckets. “Err, Ushiwaka,” He said rather sheepishly, catching in the corner of his eye, Kawanishi and Tendou holding in their laughter and Goshiki staring at Ushijima star struck. “They’re not supposed to know that we’re watching over them.” 

Ushijima’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “But I thought that was the whole purpose of us dressing up. Aren’t we supposed to join them so we could watch over them?” 

Reon shot a glare to Tendou’s way as if saying, “Help me now or I will kill you.” to which Tendou promptly ignored in favor of having a good giggle. 

“Ushijima-san! The two of us could leave and have dinner together!” Goshiki interrupted and then quickly got a smack on the back of his head from Kawanishi. Tendou continued to snicker. _“Shameless kid.”_

This meet-up between the five boys started as soon as Shirabu told his best friend that the ash blond haired boy had asked to have dinner with him. Kawanishi had congratulated him and even told him to have fun with the winking emoji at the end of the sentence but he gave no hints of him brewing up another plan to execute. 

On that very same day, he asked Ushijima to add him, Goshiki and his friends excluding Semi to a group chat where they could discuss things. As soon as Tendou started talking, he and Kawanishi just clicked despite Kawanishi’s annoyance to any living and breathing human being with the exception of Shirabu. 

It was how they planned everything, leading up to now where they meet each other. It seems that they didn’t plan far enough though because everyone’s outfits were very different from each other. 

Once the laughter from the group died down with Kawanishi putting a hand over Goshiki’s mouth and with Ushijima’s confusion erased, it was only there that Kawanishi actually looked at his friends. Just why was Tendou wearing a _neon pink_ hoodie? That couldn’t be any more eye-catching.

Kawanishi voiced out his thoughts. “Is the color of that hoodie _really_ necessary?”

“Why yes it is. I want to catch everyone’s attention, you see.” Tendou replied dramatically causing Kawanishi’s eye to twitch.

“Did you forget that we are supposed to not have anyone’s attention on us?”

The red haired boy caught on to his irritation and he raised an eyebrow. “You looking shady is also going to catch people’s attention you know. Just be glad that I didn’t shower myself in glitter.”

_“Oh, I’ll shower you in glitter.”_ Kawanishi sneered. 

Well, apparently you can’t just automatically be friends with someone without consequences. It appears to be that while Kawanishi and Tendou could create chaos together, they could also bring on this chaos among each other. 

In the end, Goshiki and Ushijima had to pull the duo away from each other and the group ended up walking to Starlight Café in tense silence.


	8. Disaster Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm,, hello... Yes, I am still alive and no I have no excuses for not updating in 4 months .. anyways,,
> 
> I can't write dates so sorry in advance for the ridiculousness that is this chapter

It became increasingly obvious that Semi Eita was not prepared for a date. He already knew that he had no experience and oh god, to think that this was actually his first ever date with someone. The ash blond haired boy would ask more help from his parents and maybe even Tendou who was shameless in showing Ushijima affection but he knew that they would tease him about it and he was not in the mood to entertain them at all.

Semi Eita was feeling anxious and he didn’t know how to get rid of the feeling for once. He went into this with no plans at all and with no list of the topics that he should talk about with Shirabu during the date.

Do people even make lists of stuff like these?

He only wanted the best for Shirabu but Semi did not know how to give him that.

He’s outside the library, about to go inside and fetch Shirabu for their dinner and his feet were sweaty underneath his socks which felt disgusting. What could Semi possibly talk about with Shirabu? Should he go right in and ask about the other’s biggest fears?

Semi cringed at the thought. No way was he going to ask something like that. It would be super awkward since it’s the two of them. Maybe he could talk about something that interests the younger boy.

He does admit that Shirabu’s personality could be dry (Semi still loves that about him) but Shirabu has plenty of interests! Like books, a sprinkle of music (he has a great music taste, a plus for Semi who is already swooning), embarrassing movies that no one would dare to watch (Shirabu watches it just so he could insult it), and volleyball. The last part is still a surprise to Semi since the other looked like he’d barely put in the effort to move his body.

Great, now it was his hands that were shaking.

Sighing to himself, Semi trudged up the stairs, pulling his beige coat closer to himself to keep warm. It only took him a few steps before he spotted the copper haired boy three feet away from him.

Shirabu paused in his tracks in surprise and then a soft smile eased its way on his face; a smile that had Semi wanting to pull him away and kiss him.

The younger boy looked like he didn’t put any effort into his outfit but nonetheless, he looked adorable and Semi was somewhat glad that he didn’t overdo his own appearance.

“Hi there.” Semi spoke up and immediately, he wished to slam his head on a hard surface.

“Stop making this awkward, weirdo, we’re just hanging out.” Shirabu stated, making Semi’s nervousness dissipate even just a bit at the usual banter.

“Good afternoon to you too, you’re in a very nice mood, huh?” Semi remarked, sarcasm seeping into his voice, which had Shirabu rolling his eyes.

The older boy dropped down on the couch and Shirabu followed right after, deciding to sit beside him.

“It’s still too early for dinner.” Semi said in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone.

“Nice observation.” Shirabu replied dryly then took out his phone.

_I’m torn between strangling him and suffocating him with affection_. Semi thought darkly and then settled on doing a little bit of both.

Semi wrapped an arm around the younger boy and then gave him the softest noogie there was. Shirabu yelped in surprise but the ash blond haired boy didn’t miss the pinkening of his cheeks.

“Stop being a little shit,” Semi grumbled, pulling Shirabu, who choked in protest, closer by his arm. “Let’s stay here until then.

“Fine.” Shirabu replied with a pout.

That was that. This was going well so far. Semi just hoped and prayed that everything wouldn’t end up a disaster.

.

_( "Where are they?!" Kawanishi whisper yelled to Goshiki who was sitting across him to the left of Ushijima._

_Goshiki let out a tiny squeak at his friend's hostility and then cowered like he was about to get murdered._

_The group had already arrived at the cafe by 5:30 which was understandably too early for dinner but Kawanishi was getting impatient at the prospect of having to wait._

_Tendou snickered at the predicament of the youngest and then turned his head to the others._

_"Should we message them and ask?" Tendou asked lightly, tapping on the table._

_"I think you're forgetting the fact that neither of them actually informed us of this date." Reon commented._

_"And the fact that Semi probably ensured to Shirabu that this was only a friendly 'hang out'." Kawanishi added grimly._

_"Let's just wait then!" Goshiki pointed out as he shamelessly linked his arm with Ushijima's._

_A glare was sent to his way from the ginger haired boy. "So you can act all lovely with Ushijima-san? No."_

_"You should also take off your sunglasses." Reon pointed out to Ushijima who was sitting there stiffly._

_"What if we get recognized?" The older boy countered._

_"No one here is getting recognized," Kawanishi hissed. "And if there is, it would be Tendou, not you!"_

_Tendou swiftly delivered a kick to Kawanishi from underneath the table as he rested his chin on his hand and grinned at the other._

_"Why you—"_

_"May I take your order?"_

"Banana split sundae supreme!"

_Collective groans could be heard from a single table at the cafe. )_

+

When the two of them finished doing business on the second floor of the library which is just Semi sitting on the couch, listening to music while waiting for Shirabu to finish looking at books he wanted to read later on, it was already 6 in the evening and they made up their minds to just go for an early dinner at Starlight café.

While walking down the stairs, Semi noticed that the other boy seemed to be restless with all his fidgeting. Here and there, he would push his hands into the pockets of his coat and sometimes he would rub the nape of his neck.

It’s like Shirabu couldn’t keep his hands on his side for even just a few minutes. Semi understood since it was a colder night than usual even though it was summer. The weather just decided to be chilly at the same time as their friendly hang out.

To be truthful, Semi couldn’t look away from Shirabu especially when the younger boy looked like he was about to be swallowed by his own clothes as he tried to discreetly hunch over himself. Maybe being swallowed by clothing was indeed Shirabu’s plan.

Semi is slightly confused. Was Shirabu really that cold? Semi is only wearing a coat over his own plain shirt and pants and he felt contented with it.

They pass by the librarian’s desk and Semi waved at the young librarian who was carefully gazing at them in wonder and she appeared to be gushing quietly over something. The ash blond haired boy shrugged it off and he and Shirabu finally walked out of the godforsaken library that seemed to hold all the coldness of three winters.

Normally, Semi would cheer over the coldness considering that he preferred it over the summer heat that made him sweat bullets and isn’t that just revolting. But right now, he wanted the copper haired boy to feel as warm as possible.

Shirabu’s hand is now hanging limply on his side and his fingers kept twitching as if he subconsciously desired to hold on to something. An idea abruptly entered Semi’s mind and now he couldn’t get rid of the thought.

Watching as Shirabu brought his hands up together to rub it and create heat, Semi wondered if the other would murder him if he just grabbed the other’s hand and hold it in place right that instant. Semi fantasized about what Shirabu’s hands would feel like before he caught himself then flushed and turned away.

God, Shirabu was really right when he nicknamed him weirdo weeks ago.

His vision once again fixated on Shirabu’s hand. It was so close to his that Semi could just lean a little closer until their hands could connect and their fingers could intertwine.

He unconsciously reached out for the other and then Shirabu snapped him out of his musings by saying something.

“What’re you looking at? We’re here.” Shirabu said dryly, regarding Semi like he was some weird looking bug just standing there with his hand outstretched to supposedly nothing.

Semi was this close. Unfortunately, the gods were not on his side.

Indeed they were on the front entrance of Starlight café already. The sign above them glowed yellow with the words Starlight and the inside of the café radiated a homely and warm vibe. It was one of the things that Semi appreciated about the café even with his other dislikes. It was simple but comfortable. Perfect for a date with Shirabu.

Almost sheepishly, Semi straightened up and brought his hand back to where it originally was and then pretended to be doing nothing as he whistled and glanced at everything but Shirabu.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the younger boy roll his eyes and cross his arms together.

“Are you done acting weird?” Shirabu uttered in his’ no nonsense’ voice.

“I’m not even acting weird. I’m perfectly normal.” Semi responded evenly, making sure that his voice didn’t crack. That would be mortifying.

“Riiiight.” Shirabu drawled derisively. “Well, if you’re done dawdling then let’s go inside.”

“I’m totally done!” Semi forced out a grin and a thumbs up.

Shirabu pointedly ignored this and pushed the entrance door open, holding it out for Semi to enter. The older boy is pretty sure that his face is glowing red at the action. It was just basic decency, Semi _should_ not be acting like this.

The two of them made their way around the café, searching for a booth to sit. They chose one a bit close to the counter and one that was placed with a window on the side where they could see lampposts and people passing by.

As they sat down, the scenery outside caught Semi’s attention and he observed the brightness of the full moon and passersby minding their own business happily. The night, despite the cold, was actually really young and bright.

Semi’s fully aware that Shirabu is just sitting across him and was currently staring at him intently with a puzzled look. But he didn’t want to think about that yet when all he could focus on at that moment was how he was nearly holding Shirabu’s hand.

It was right there and with just a few more movements their hands would’ve been touching.

He groaned internally. _I really want to hold hands with him._

Mulling over his failure, Semi decided to just do it next time when he could gather his courage.

With a deep sigh, he turned back to Shirabu and prepared himself for the night as a waitress greeted them, gave them a menu and waited for their order.

.

_( By the time the group finally caught sight of the nuisances walking into the place, Goshiki was happily eating his stupid sundae whilst trying to get Ushijima to take a bite. Kawanishi was on the verge of breaking down because of hunger and Tendou and Reon were chatting about casual murder cases._

_The first one to see Semi and Shirabu was Reon, who cut Tendou off mid rant of the ways he learned how to steal someone upon a simple research, by holding up a hand and the other putting a finger to his lips, indicating them to shut the fuck up._

_Reon squinted for a moment and then said, "They're here."_

_Kawanishi shot up from his position which was laying his head on the table as he internally dies and that garnered attention from a few people near them. Thankfully not the oblivious couple._

_Tendou gave an amused smile to the ginger. "You're the one attracting attention. Not me." He lazily said. "It's not my choice of clothing that's the problem at all."_

_Ushijima nudged him on the side whilst Kawanishi silently fumed on his seat. "Tendou, stop picking fights."_

_"Whatever you say Ushiwaka-chan."_

_Hearing footsteps closing in on their place, they all slammed their heads down at the table in unison in order for people to not see their faces._

This isn't suspicious at all, _Kawanishi thought, gritting his teeth,_ no, sir.

_After Semi and Shirabu passed by their table cluelessly, they all sighed and then got back to their original positions. Kawanishi should really lecture Shirabu more about situational awareness._

_"How did we all did the same thing at the same time?" Reon asked, scratching his head._

_"We're dumb." Goshiki answered albeit hesitantly._

_A look of disgust crossed Reon's face which had Tendou chortling._

_"Admit it, Reon, you share one brain cell with us." Tendou stated with Ushijima nodding almost enthusiastically at his words._

_Kawanishi let out a long suffering moan._

_"I am stuck with idiots." He cried with a blank expression. The others didn't know how it was possible but this was Kawanishi they were thinking about._

_"You're part of this group, Taichi-san." Goshiki said._

_"Idiot group!" Tendou whisper cheered, pumping up a fist halfway._

_"Idiot group!" Three others replied with the same energy and one with a monotonous tone._

_Well, at least Kawanishi admitted it. )_

+

An order of a simple fried chicken meal announced by Semi and a hardy snicker emitted out of Shirabu, the noise muffled by his hand. Shirabu had ordered barbecue after minutes of pondering about which food to choose and which food would taste better. He was predictably picky, not that Semi minded.

The waitress jotted down the order and after confirming to them everything they said, out loud, she left to the kitchen, leaving Shirabu and Semi alone.

By then, there were still small giggles coming from Shirabu which served to confuse Semi even more because what was so funny? The ash blond haired boy voiced out his thoughts on the matter.

“Why are you laughing?” Semi asked, raising an eyebrow. He’s not going to lie and say he wants Shirabu to stop when he was clearly laughing at Semi. Even when he was the cause of the other’s laughter and he should definitely feel like a joke, Semi just wanted to see the other laugh longer.

It would be good to know what was so entertaining about him though. Semi sure hoped it wasn’t his face.

“Nothing,” Shirabu replied, giggles dying down. “It’s just that you picked something quite expensive. It would be a bit hard to pay for now wouldn’t it.” A teasing tone took over Shirabu’s voice as he peered at Semi, a small close lipped smile on his face and a glimmer in his eyes.

The words said by the copper haired boy registered in Semi’s mind and left him reeling. What did Shirabu mean by it would be hard to pay for? Semi was going to be the one to pay so why was the younger boy saying this?

“What do you mean hard to pay for?”

Uncertainty leaked on Shirabu’s face at Semi’s question and now the two boys were looking at each other in wonder. They were definitely not on the same page.

“It was just a joke. I’m not actually complaining.” Shirabu explained, baffled. As if he couldn’t fathom how Semi couldn’t get that it was a joke.

Meanwhile, Semi was wondering where Shirabu got the idea that he was the one paying. Semi was the one who planned this ‘date’ and the one who asked Shirabu to go with him so obviously he’d be the one paying, right?

Well it wasn’t obvious to Shirabu at all.

Semi sighed. “Shira, I’m paying.” He stated firmly.

“No, you’re not.” Shirabu immediately shot back.

Are they really doing this right now?

“Yes, I am. I want to treat you. It’s no big deal.” Semi uttered out, exasperated.

“No, _I_ want to treat you. Let me pay.” Shirabu glowered at him with a weirdly adorable frown.

_Goddamnit_ , Semi thought.

“No.” He glared right back.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No, you’re not. Seriously, Shira. Just let me do this.” He complained.

“You know I’m stubborn, there’s no way you’re stopping me.” Shirabu scoffed. He put his hands on the table and angled himself to be closer to Semi’s face, leering down.

The younger boy was using the tactic wherein if he was closer to the other and intimidating him then it would mean him winning the fight. Too bad Semi already got used to it.

“And _you_ know I’m competitive as hell. There’s no way you’re beating me.” Semi responded, willing himself to stay calm at his predicament that came in the form of Shirabu’s face close enough to be kissed.

The copper haired boy’s mind flashed back to the time where Semi and Kawanishi were clashing with each other. Shirabu visibly shuddered at the thought. It was so ridiculous and Semi just wouldn’t back down, always letting himself indulge in the thought of a _fight._

Just the thought of competing with Semi was tiring Shirabu. The copper haired boy exhaled and backed down, a sign of him giving it up.

A smug grin slowly appeared on Semi’s face but before he could even comment anything about Shirabu’s defeat, the younger boy held his hand out and flicked the other harshly right on the forehead.

“Don’t even say anything,” Shirabu huffed. “I’ll win next time.”

Somehow, they both knew it was a lie.

“Alright, Shiraaaa,” Semi smiled toothily. “You assumed that there is a next time so you’ll _absolutely_ be the one to pay.”

“Idiot, of course there’s going to be a next time. There’s no way this will be the only time we hang out outside of that library.” Shirabu said, placing his chin on his hand.

Ah, right. Reality snapped back to Semi, throwing him in for a loop. He nearly forgot that Shirabu didn’t actually think of this as a date. This was just a hang out between two friends. He shouldn’t brush the thought off or else he’ll start hoping like a fool. Semi felt like reprimanding his past self now for the choices he made.

As a reply, Semi only stuck out his tongue childishly with a bored expression.

+

Their dinner was later on served to them at last and the two of them didn’t hesitate to dig in at the delicious food. Semi felt like he was a hungry child who hasn’t had anything to eat for months with how he was munching on his chicken leg shamelessly.

In contrast to Semi’s rush at eating, Shirabu ate gently and elegantly but there was also a speedy feel to it that meant that Semi wasn’t the only one who was drowning in hunger.

They ate in silence respectfully. Their chewing and the chatter of other people in the café were the only things that made the silence feel less awkward and a bit more lively than it actually is.

Every now and then, Semi would sneak a glance at Shirabu to see how he was doing and Shirabu would just be looking down at his food, very focused.

The blue lemonade that Semi ordered sadly did not satisfy him and the taste just didn’t sit right with him. If he were to be honest with himself, he would admit that the other reason why he kept glancing at Shirabu’s side of the table was because of the glass of iced tea just sitting there, untouched.

After minutes of contemplating with himself on whether or not he should do it, Semi casually reached for the glass while Shirabu wasn’t looking and seeing that the other was still looking down at his food and chewing softly, he took the glass and sipped some of the iced tea.

_Woah, their iced tea is amazing_ , Semi mused. _Blue lemonade why do you suck?_

Before Shirabu could notice that his iced tea was gone, Semi returned the glass to its place and wiped his lips with the back of his hand to erase any traces of what he did.

Shirabu could be possessive of his iced tea and Semi did not want to deal with the other’s wrath.

That’s when he detected that Shirabu still hadn’t even sent a single glance up which was strange. Why is he still looking down?

Something kicked the side of Semi’s foot making him flinch in surprise.

Did Shirabu just kick him underneath the table?

The younger boy wasn’t looking at him at all, still innocently eating. Semi was confident that he was the one who delivered that kick. Unless there was a ghost who elected to bother him.

Experimentally and something that could cause Semi’s death, he took the glass of iced tea again as deftly as he can then he quickly drank a portion of it before placing it back on Shirabu’s side.

Another kick was sent to his poor leg this time much harder than the first.

So Shirabu was aware of what he was doing after all. Semi felt so stupid now.

“I’m sorry.” He said, definitely not sorry.

Shirabu turned his gaze to him with a raised eyebrow and an expression of disbelief. Yeah, Semi could get where he’s coming from. Semi was not believable at all and he’d already been caught in the act.

Once more, a strike was given to him but gentler. Shirabu was scowling at him, not saying a single word.

“I already said I was sorry.” Semi hissed but his leg was still being hit again and again and again.

Taking it as a challenge, Semi hit back though not as forceful and he returned Semi’s piercing glare.

With both of them too distracted, they had stopped eating and opted to kick at each other, causing the table to jolt and jump at their every movement. A suspicious group of people was gaping at them openly but Semi decided not to be fixated on them.

In just a few seconds, the duo became drained due to their actions. Semi and Shirabu slumped on their seats, their feet still touching and were now just playing footsie underneath the table where no one can see their idiocy.

“I can’t believe I just did that with you.” Shirabu muttered in annoyance.

“So you like indulging me too.” Semi quipped.

“I could kick you again right now.”

“I’m too tired.”

“Ugh, same.”

The two of them paused.

“We should really finish our food.” Shirabu said, getting up from his position to a more proper one.

“You’re right.” Semi replied, following after the copper haired boy.

Their foot never left each other, continuing to touch lightly where there are no watchful eyes.

.

_( It was later on into their meal that they noticed a small ruckus at their friends' table. They were eating their food without talking to each other in hopes of not creating a fight but as it turned out, it wouldn't be them who would be fighting._

_Kawanishi paused from eating his meal when he heard utensils clacking on a table, a bit far from them where Semi and Shirabu's table would be._

_He tapped Reon on the shoulder, who kicked Tendou on his leg. Then Tendou booped Ushijima on the nose and Ushijima just sat there as Goshiki stared at his and Tendou's interaction._

_Upon gaining the attention of the idiots, Kawanishi tried to subtly point at the direction of Semi and Shirabu and luckily, the others immediately got the clue._

_"What are they doing?" Reon mouthed in confusion at Kawanishi._

_Kawanishi threw his hands in the air in exasperation which either meant he didn't know or dumbassery. Knowing Kawanishi, it was most likely the latter._

_The group continued to watch as their friends' table jumped and tilted to this and that. And then Ushijima suddenly had his sunglasses on again and Tendou had put on the hood of his hoodie as he took a video of the duo._

_It was apparent that this was Semi and Shirabu's way of flirting with each other. Physical 'fights'. Kawanishi would barf if he could at the thought of such thing._

_It was caught on Tendou's video how the two kicked at each other and the way Shirabu was glaring at Semi like he was seconds away from just kissing him on his face whilst Semi seemed to be saying something. Probably_ whining _again._

_A split second and Semi sent a glance towards their way. The group tensed but Semi quickly turned away before they could get recognized._

_"Can't they just kiss already?" Goshiki wheezed._

_Tendou was uselessly keeping in his laughter, the phone he was holding up shaking with him._

_"They're the type to break out in a fight and then kiss halfway." Reon scrunched up his nose._

_"Disgusting." Kawanishi gagged._

_"This is peak entertainment." Tendou mused._

_It got silent again as the kicking eventually seemed to die down. This time, the two were visibly playing_ footsie _. Kawanishi had to confess it was a bit cute but still._

_"Ah, romance." Tendou smiled then stopped the video, putting his phone back on the table._

_"We could try doing that too." Ushijima whispered to him, affectionately nuzzling his cheek._

_"That's cute." Tendou cooed._

_"Can't they just kiss already?" Kawanishi mimicked Goshiki, tiredly gazing at the other couple with them._

_The younger boy sent a glare to him and the ginger haired boy stuck out his tongue._

_Reon sighed, rubbing at his forehead._

_"I'm going home after this."_

_Kawanishi nodded in sympathy._

_"Agreed." )_

+

“Why are we going to the park again?” Shirabu asked for the nth time as they arrived at the said park.

The streetlights glowed yellow and benches were positioned on random places. Some people were having picnics and some were just walking by. There were few enough that Semi and Shirabu could do something embarrassing and not be seen.

“For a fun exercise, Shira.” Semi replied in fake cheer and as soon as he saw Shirabu roll his eyes, he continued with a, “Obviously, we have nothing else to do. Did you just want to rot in that café forever?”

“Well, no.” Shirabu said. “I don’t see what we could do in this park though.”

Shirabu was deep in thought of what fun activities they could possibly do in the park (hide and seek might be something doable but they’re not children and Shirabu did not want to be seen as a child, stargazing was possible too but Shirabu knew nothing of constellations and he’d be laying on the grass too close to the older boy) thus making him unable to notice Semi walking towards him, a grin full of mischief on his face.

Before Shirabu could open his mouth to suggest something, a force on the side hit him, sending him tumbling and almost falling on his butt. A creature known as Semi Eita was now latching on to him tightly and was pulling at his shirt.

“What are you doing?!” Shirabu hissed, trying to push Semi away from him but the other only clung on tighter.

With a war cry, Semi got off of him and Shirabu believed for a moment that Semi’s weirdness was over but then the other got into a running start and _tackled_ him.

There was nothing to prevent Shirabu from falling on his butt this time. He let out a squeal of bewilderment and pressed his hand to Semi’s face.

“Semi, I understand that you’re bored and all but get off or I swear to God I’ll—”

He was cut off when the ash blond haired boy found his hands and started _pushing_ with full force. In a bout of competitiveness and the want to halt Semi’s dumb ass, Shirabu pushed back which resulted to them shoving at each other.

Suddenly losing balance and a bit of strength, (a fleeting thought of _why am I doing this_ the reason for his momentary laziness) Shirabu got plunged to the grass by Semi and now the older boy was above him and grinning.

“Isn’t this fun? I’m totally beating you!” Semi laughed.

An expression of incredulity appeared on Shirabu’s face.

“You didn’t even tell me we were playing in the first place!” Shirabu shouted, kicking at nothing in particular though he wished he hit at least one of Semi’s limbs.

“Get used to it!”

“If you don’t let go of me right now, I will never hang out with you again!” Shirabu threatened.

Semi was unfazed. This only proceeded to make him push Shirabu firmly to the grassy ground as if wishing to crush him.

The copper haired boy glared up at the older boy. There was a smug smirk on Semi’s face that Shirabu wanted to quickly wipe away.

So with every bit of reserved energy he has left, he maneuvered both him and Semi. There was struggling before Shirabu eventually got to switch their positions and now he was the one pinning Semi to the ground.

Semi tried to wrestle his way out and tried to get Shirabu’s grip off of him but Shirabu only locked him into place. A few more minutes of plain faux scuffling happened then Semi gave up and flopped to the ground in heavy breaths.

Seeing the other give up, Shirabu laughed condescendingly and then laid his head on Semi’s chest. He could hear how fast the other’s heart was beating and he realized that his was the same.

Their hearts were almost beating at the same pace as they were lying on the grass in their sweaty and tired bodies.

“I won at your own game, loser.” Shirabu panted.

“You cheated.” Semi gasped out.

“Sore loser.” Shirabu looked up and stuck his tongue out at Semi before giving out a small fond smile.

Semi smiled back and it felt like everything settled back to the right place.

Silence washed over the duo whilst they regulated their breaths. It was only then that Shirabu’s mind registered that he was straddling Semi. At the same time, Semi’s eyes fixated on Shirabu who was sitting on his tummy.

In unison, their cheeks reddened and they looked away from each other.

“Weren’t we supposed to w-watch movies?” Shirabu stammered out.

“The nearest cinema is closed.” Semi answered, sounding like a nervous child.

The older boy glanced at Shirabu at the corner of his eye only to find the other already gazing at him. Once their eyes locked, instead of looking away like what was more expected of them, they continued staring and searching for something like that one time in the library.

The color of Shirabu’s eyes never failed to mesmerize Semi. He loved how it was a mixture of brown and grey that made it more curious. Perhaps if Semi looked closer, he’d get a peek of Shirabu’s true feelings for once.

Powerless, Semi turned his gaze to Shirabu’s pale lips and his face felt even hotter. Semi wouldn’t describe Shirabu’s lips as the most perfect and kissable lips he’d ever seen but nevertheless, he’d kiss Shirabu all the same if he had the other’s permission.

Not for the first time in that night, Semi thought of kissing Shirabu and what it would be like to kiss the other. Would it be magical and exhilarating or would it be plain and simple but satisfying? Semi didn’t care as to which it would be.

Noticing that he was staring too long at Shirabu’s lips already, he returned his gaze to the other’s taupe orbs and then he realized that he was caught in the act of staring at the other’s lips.

Shirabu was quiet throughout the whole exchange, his own eyes focusing on something below Semi’s nose— oh. Were the two of them doing the same thing?

Semi doesn’t know whether he should be running away or jumping up in joy.

Panic slowly arises from him as his thoughts became more jumbled and panicky. Before he could do something that he would surely regret though, he felt a faint pain on his forehead.

The copper haired boy’s hand was right in front of his face and Shirabu was looking at him like he had just seen a ghost.

Did Shirabu just flick him on the forehead? Again?

Semi scowled and abruptly got up to a sitting position, causing Shirabu to get off of him and stand up, dusting off the dirt on his pants.

Semi discreetly pulled off grass from the ground and then stood up.

“Grass fight!”

And before Shirabu could even react to the words, grass was already thrown right at his face.

Semi started to chase Shirabu around, gathering up grass in his hands making Shirabu at a loss on how to retaliate.

Out of the blue, it was raining grass in the previously tranquil park and the loud laughter of two grown men could be heard resonating in every nook and cranny of the place. Some turned their heads at the sound, some pointed at them and laughed and fewer ignored the two boys.

By the time Shirabu was able to pluck a handful of grass, his hair was already home to the dirt and the greens. It was disgusting and maybe he would be snarling in contempt and brushing it off if it weren’t Semi who was there with him, annoying him.

Gathering as much as he can in his hands, he hurled the grass at Semi’s face and then poured most of it on top of his head. Semi groaned then mildly pushed Shirabu away. It took at least five seconds of Semi resting when all of a sudden, Shirabu popped up with _leaves_ on his hands.

Where the younger boy got it, Semi would never know.

A devilish grin was painted on Shirabu’s face and the ash blond haired boy instantly knew this meant trouble. Shirabu _never_ grinned. He would take shit with a straight face and sometimes, he’d offer small smiles but never a _grin._

Semi felt his palms become moist at the thought of a mischievous Shirabu. Shirabu took a step forward with all the leaves and Semi’s eyes widened, his fight or flight instincts taking over.

And because he’s a coward, he promptly took off running the opposite direction. He could hear Shirabu right on his tracks, giggles right at the edge of his throat, about to burst out but kept at bay due to all the panting.

Just when Semi thought he could get away, he _tripped._ Like some horror movie cliché, he tripped on nothing but his own foot which made him feel all the more stupid.

He laid there on the ground in defeat as Shirabu dropped the pile of leaves on top of him.

He stayed unmoving until he heard Shirabu crouch down beside him, laughing quietly to himself. He twitched and turned his eyes to the other.

Shirabu beamed down at him.

“I win again.” The copper haired boy snickered.

_Yes_ , Semi wanted to answer. _You did. You always do._

Instead, he said, “I am exhausted.”

“Get more exhausted. Then you can embody a dead person.” Shirabu replied quickly then plopped down on the ground to sit properly.

“That’s morbid.” Semi grimaced but of course that would be Shirabu’s answer. This was the person who _practiced_ lying on the floor, pretending to be a dead person.

Out of Shirabu’s line of sight, Semi grabbed grass and as he was halfway to getting up, he flung it to Shirabu’s face.

Shirabu’s eyes widened, startled and then to both of their astonishment, he sneezed.

It was a sound mixed between a kitten and a whale. It shouldn’t make sense but it does in Semi’s mind.

Bursting out in another bout of laughter, Semi dropped down back to the ground. He felt so happy that he could just lay there and laugh all night with Shirabu.

Apparently, his laughter was infectious because Shirabu started to chortle before full on cackling and then laying on the ground right beside Semi, although he faced the sky while Semi had his stomach to the ground.

Their hands were beside each other’s and their pinkies were touching.

The two of them stayed there for as long as they can. It could’ve been minutes or hours before their giggles started to fade away and they opted to stare at the stars instead.

When they finally got tired of resting, Semi spoke up.

“Let’s go get ice cream.” He smiled at the other.

Shirabu only nodded and followed after him.

+

Semi hasn’t felt this elated in years. The last time he felt so openly happy and giddy was when he first held a guitar that he could consider his own. One that wasn’t borrowed and old from practice. One that he could call his own.

This moment might as well be his and Shirabu’s. They were here, alive, the moment was coming to an end and the ash blond haired boy was walking the younger boy home after their very first date.

The moon was more vivid than usual and the way its light hugged Shirabu’s form and highlighted his face delicately had Semi wanting to pull the other into a kiss, spilling his deeply hidden feelings right then and there.

Shirabu’s hand was hanging on his side, swaying loosely and lazily and Semi was overtaken by the urge again to just take it into his and intertwine their fingers. A pensive look crossed Shirabu’s face when he glanced at Semi’s way but it was gone before he could try and figure out what it meant.

Deciding to take a gamble, Semi slowly reached out for the other’s hand, lightly touching Shirabu’s smaller hands with his finger to alert the other of his intention and to give him time to pull back.

A jolt of surprise and a head turn with a face of disgust was what Semi was expecting but instead, Shirabu stupefied him by simply glancing at him then looking away without even distancing himself at Semi’s action.

A small dust of pink could be seen on Shirabu’s face under the moonlight and Semi’s heart pounded underneath his suddenly too tight shirt. This was one of the rare moments that the two of them were ever quiet and basking in silence that would typically be making them agitated but is now only pleasant and peaceful.

At Shirabu’s unsaid consent that was undoubtedly a, “I could tolerate it so it’s fine”, Semi slowly took the copper haired boy’s soft, soft hand in his as steadily as he could, needing to savour the moment because this might be the very last and Semi feels like he’s a kid again.

A kid with a small crush, nervousness rolling off in waves as they talk with the one they like so much that their mind just blanks and all they could think of is the other who is there in their presence, ridiculously gorgeous.

_Ah_ , Semi thought as he focused on the texture of the younger boy’s hands and everything he could see on his peripheral vision, _I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way for anyone other than Shirabu Kenjirou._

Shirabu appeared to be calm and cool despite holding hands with Semi. Usually, he’d be freaking out or rolling his eyes, lips upturned in disgust jokingly but the blush on his face would always contradict his words and would always give hope to a hopeless boy like Semi.

_”You’re ridiculous, I hate you.”_

Perhaps hating the other would be easier than this. Easier than this absurd thing he’s feeling that has him sweating bullets and wanting to flee but at the same time stay there with Shirabu for as long as he can.

If this is love, then it’s really illogical and absolutely far from how Semi operates.

He squeezed Shirabu’s hand to comfort himself. It was a bit stupid that he was here losing it internally after their date and Shirabu was here clueless as ever and walking briskly with no care in the world whilst holding Semi Eita’s hand. Not that Shirabu even knew that this little ‘hang out’ was a date. Semi thought deprecatingly, feeling stupid now that he thought deeply about it.

In just a few minutes, they would reach Shirabu’s house and Semi would have to let go. The younger boy was half dragging him now because he was lagging behind; distracted and suffocated by the entirety that is Shirabu.

It is out of character and too cliché for the ash blond haired boy but he couldn’t help but think that if Shirabu dragged him to hell, he would follow if it meant that he could hold the other’s hand.

With no words exchanged to each other, at last, they stop at their destination and Semi reluctantly let go of Shirabu’s hand, retreating it to the pocket of his coat. Semi wondered if Shirabu’s hand would start to get cold without him holding it.

Looking up, he sees the taupe colored eyes of Shirabu staring right at him, into his soul and Semi feels exposed. It continued on for minutes, maybe an hour, Semi lost track of the time, before Shirabu unfortunately broke their eye contact and engrossed himself with the night sky.

Semi does the same and spotted the stars twinkling down on them.

He was broken out of his daydream when Shirabu spoke up.

“Thank you for tonight.” Shirabu said voice so soft that Semi almost didn’t hear it even in the stillness of the night.

The only sounds came from vehicles passing by them and a few people chattering by and wait— did Shirabu just thank him? Without the sarcasm laced with his tone? This might just be the weirdest and greatest first date Semi will ever have.

Realizing that he had to reply, Semi grinned and in a teasing tone said, “I’m kinda surprised that you’re not being sarcastic about that, but thank you too.”

“I try to be serious and this is what I get. More teasings from a weirdo. Fun.” Shirabu rolled his eyes. Semi didn’t miss the small smile that made itself known on his face.

They were once again enveloped by silence before Shirabu continued to talk and shock Semi.

“No, but seriously, I liked hanging out with you today, Semi. Thank you.” Shirabu said sincerely. Though he didn’t meet Semi’s eyes and opted to stare at everything but him Semi knew that the other was being truthful.

This was another success in Semi’s book. He just wanted to make Shirabu happy.

“We— we can do it again.” Semi braved through the words he responded with and then he swallowed down the forming lump in his throat.

God, he was a nervous wreck.

Amazement and relief flashed on Shirabu’s face and Semi was internally cheering at the thought of Shirabu being relieved to have dinner dates with him again or even just little walks.

“I hate seeing your annoying face all the time but I guess I could manage.” The younger boy scoffed, contradicting the emotions he wore on his face just seconds ago.

“Then consider the next time a date!” Semi yelled out abruptly, brain to mouth filter failing him once again and because of his cursed nerves, the next thing he did will forever be embedded in his mind and probably Shirabu’s too.

He leaned closer to the other’s face and slightly, bending down, he put a well-placed peck on Shirabu’s cheek before pulling away and promptly running to the opposite direction of where he and Shirabu came from.

Semi doesn’t look back to see the reaction of Shirabu and he just kept running like he was being chased and his life depended on it. The wind caressed his face coldly but he couldn’t find it in himself to care or look down.

Halfway through the running, he’s smiling widely like he’d never done before and the feeling of screaming in happiness overcame him but he never acted on it.

If Semi looked back, he would’ve seen Shirabu’s hand coming to touch his cheek where Semi kissed him with the same contemplative look and a mix of apprehension and wonder on his face just minutes ago.

.

**[Mitochondrihoes; the powerhouse cells]**

**Semi**

HELP

IM SO

FUCKING HAPPY

**Tendou**

I take it your little unplanned date went well

**Ushijima**

Congratulations Semi

You did great

**Reon**

I’m so proud of u Semi

**Semi**

HOW DID U KNOW IT WAS A DATE

I NEVER OTLD ANY OF U

BXHSAIKSBD NOSY BITCHES

BUT WHATEVER IM TOO FHYDUSJEHRB TO BE MAD

**Tendou**

Yes yes we get the message Semisemi

Go message lover boy once u get home

**Semi**

SHIT U RIGHT

I..

Might’ve kissed him on the cheek

**Reon**

Only on the cheek?

**Tendou**

The cheek?! coWARD

**Semi**

Shut up

I didn’t plan it

But I’m so glad I did it anyway

I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep now

**Ushijima**

May god bless you

.

**[Mean Girls]**

**Shirabu**

I don’t know if the reason my heart is pounding is because I’m thinking of murder or something else

**Kawanishi**

Honey, it’s because you’re in love

**Shirabu**

Shut up that’s false information

I am not in love

God, that bastard

**Goshiki**

Who’s bastard?

**Kawanishi**

Goshiki shut up he’s obviously talking about weirdo aka his new boyfriend

**Shirabu**

He’s not my boyfriend

**Kawanishi**

You’re in denial

**Goshiki**

He’s not your boyfriend… Yet?

**Kawanishi**

Yes very good you’re learning

So what did Semi do this time?

**Shirabu**

He kissed me

**Kawanishi**

HE WHAT

**Shirabu**

On the cheek

**Kawanishi**

Coward

**Shirabu**

This is so weird

Why did he kiss me on the cheek?

I don’t understand

I really feel like murdering someone

**Goshiki**

I don’t think that feeling is of wanting to murder someone, Shirabu-san

**Kawanishi**

Ah shit, this is bad

I didn’t know you were this unaware of your own feelings Shirabu

Emotionally inept bitch

**Shirabu**

WHAT

What’s that supposed to mean, asshole

Maybe if you just helped me I would understand more

**Kawanishi**

Nah

Continue thinking of murder

I’ll go talk to the boys

**Shirabu**

Who are the boys?

U have friends other than me?

Hey!

_Seen 12:32 am_

**Shirabu**

Ugh whatever

+

Upon arriving at home, Semi noted that the lights were still on inside regardless of it being midnight already and his parents should be definitely asleep by now. He shrugged it off, thinking that they probably waited for him to fish out as much information out of him like the irritating parents they were.

He removed his shoes soundlessly and set them properly on their places then shouting out a small, “I’m home!” to let them know he was finally here and to give them what they want.

Oddly enough, the living room was empty. Normally, it was where Semi’s parents waited for him when he went home late due to stuff at music club in Shiratorizawa. He peeked through the kitchen only to find it empty.

Deciding to just wait till the morning for his parents to pester him, he turned off the living room lights and locked the front door before making his way towards his room.

His bedroom door was cracked open and grunting noises could be heard inside.

Semi swiftly opened it, anticipating to find something disturbing but instead it was just his father standing over his bed and AC, bending down to pick up a toolbox on the floor whilst wiping the sweat on his face.

“Dad?” Semi said in a questioning tone.

He didn’t expect to find his father in his bedroom, looking like he could fall over any moment in exhaustion the first thing he’d see in his arrival at home.

His father seemed to still be hyper even when he looked tired because he cheerfully turned his head to Semi and exclaimed his name in joy. Semi would cringe but he was also too happy at the moment to pretend to be disgusted by the happiness his father has at seeing him.

“What are you doing in my bedroom? It’s midnight and where’s mom?” Semi asked rapidly in successive questions as he got off his coat and threw it somewhere on the floor to get comfortable on his bed.

“Oh don’t worry, your mom’s already asleep and as for why I’m here…” The older man trailed off and then to Semi’s complete surprise, he threw out his hands, directing it to Semi’s broken AC and then shaking them. “I just fixed your damned air conditioner!”

Well, this day just seemed to be full of surprises.

“Dad, that’s…” Semi paused for dramatic measure. “Congratulations! You finally got off your lazy ass!”

He added a clap to make it more genuine.

His dad knew better though. The man only chuckled and he patted Semi’s head. “You better not display that kind of language when your mother’s awake.”

Semi scoffed jokingly and then threw a thumbs up.

“Get some rest, son.” His father said, heading to his door to get outside whilst Semi sat down on his bed and took off his socks.

“Night, dad.” Semi replied.

For a moment, he thought that his dad might’ve forgotten about what he did today but then then man stopped before closing his door to peek his head in and say, “Don’t think I forgot about today, tell me and your mother everything about it in the morning!” Then he turned off the lights and slammed the door close.

The ash blond haired boy groaned in exasperation, flopping on to his bed, feeling tiredness seep into his bones. It was the kind of tiredness that you’d want to stay for a while, knowing that it was the result of a good day. Semi doesn’t think he could fall asleep just yet.

.

**[Shirabu Kenjirou]**

**Semi**

Hey :>

**Shirabu**

Hi

**Semi**

Today was fun huh

You can’t deny it

You admitted it to me an hour ago

**Shirabu**

Ugh

Now I’m wishing I just shut up

**Semi**

Don’t

It was kinda cute

**Shirabu**

Shut up you’re embarrassing

Since when did u get so bold weirdo

**Semi**

What do u mean ?

I’ve always been this way Shira ;>

**Shirabu**

I feel like I’m talking to whole nother person

You’re so weird

**Semi**

Is it a bad thing?

**Shirabu**

No

I like that about u

**Semi**

NHSJSISJSNS

Good

I’m so happy rn

**Shirabu**

Go to sleep Semi

**Semi**

I don’t think I can but…

Good night Shira

_Shirabu is typing…_

_(I don’t think I can either)_

**Semi**

Good night Shira

_Seen 1:51 am_

(It wasn’t until the crack of dawn that Semi realized that a now fixed air conditioner meant that there was no need for him to go to the library anymore.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's ignore the fact that they're eating a meal in a cafe
> 
> The next chapter will be kinda dramatic ig because these two boys can't work shit out properly *eyes with a dash of angst tag nervously*


End file.
